Final Destination
by Nase Hiroomi
Summary: Eh...Hanya peristiwa "Final Destination" yang menimpa anak-anak Kurobas. Kepo? Klik terus baca aja. Warning : Author kesurupan pas nulis ini, fic ini jadi, ya... begitulah...
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Warning : OOC, Setting tempat kejauhan, Yaoi, Character mati (maafkan author karena membunuh mereka #jeder), gore yang masih kurang, dll.**

**Character : Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga, Hyuuga Junpei dkk, Kise Ryouta, Kasamatsu Yukio, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Sakurai Ryou, Himuro Tatsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou. (Banyak banget)**

**Note : Part 1 ini hanya perkenalan._.**

* * *

.

.

.

Tiupan angin malam yang dingin membuat tubuh menjadi menggigil. Suhu kota itu pada malam hari memang berbeda dengan suhu ketika siang hari. Cancun, kota indah yang terletak di pesisir pantai Mexico. Pasirnya yang putih dan air pantai yang biru, sudah cukup menjadi magnet bagi para wisatawan untuk menjadikan Cancun sebagai tujuan liburan mereka. Desiran ombaknya semakin menambah pesona keindahan kota yang sering di sebut sebagai "Mexican Carribean" itu.

"Mexican Carribean. Akhirnya kita tiba juga di tempat yang eksotik ini." kata seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa travel bag menuju ke dalam sebuah hotel.

"Tempat ini benar-benar indah." sahut seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang berjalan disampingnya.

Terdapat pula beberapa orang remaja yang sedang mengadakan liburan musim panas mereka di surganya Mexico, yaitu Cancun. Kelompok tersebut terdiri atas tujuh orang remaja, enam orang pria, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Mitobe, Kagami serta Kuroko dan seorang wanita, Riko. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa travel bag, sepertinya mereka akan memanfaatkan liburan panjangnya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Saat itu mereka memandang keluar hotel untuk melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah.

Kegembiraan terlihat di ekspresi wajah mereka, terkecuali Kagami, yang terlihat murung.

"Kagami-kun, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak senang berada di sini?" tanya pemuda berambut biru yang bernama Kuroko.

"Mmm…tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. aku senang berada di sini. Apalagi bersama denganmu." Ujar Kagami dengan tersenyum dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupannya di bibir manis Kuroko.

"Oi Kagami! Jangan bermesraan di situ. Apa kau sudah memesan kamar untuk kita?" kata salah satu senpai-nya yang bernama Hyuuga.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan kamar." sahut Kagami.

Kagami dengan ditemani oleh Kuroko, menuju meja resepsionis untuk memesan tiga buah kamar.

"Ini kunci kamar anda." kata sang resepsionis sambil menyerahkan tiga buah kunci kamar. Salah satu dari kunci tersebut bernomor 180.

"Terima kasih." ujar Kagami.

"Kalian! Ayo! Kamarnya sudah dipesan." panggil Kagami kepada teman-temannya.

Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, dan Mitobe pun segera bergegas menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Pelatih, kamar nya sudah di pesan!" Hyuuga memanggil Riko yang sedang berada di luar hotel yang sedang menikmati udara malam kota Cancun yang dingin.

"Ok." ucap Riko sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun berlari memasuki hotel dan bergabung bersama dengan teman lainnya menuju kamar mereka.

"Hyuuga, aku akan sekamar denganmu" kata Kiyoshi.

"Apa?! oh sialnya diriku" sahut Hyuuga dengan nada mengejek pada Kiyoshi.  
Ucapan Hyuuga tadi disambut gelak tawa oleh Kagami dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

"Ini kunci kamar Anda, Mr. Kasamatsu. Bellboy akan mengantarkan anda ke kamar. Selamat beristirahat." ucap sang resepsionis itu ramah kepada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbulan madu.

"Terima kasih." sahut Kasamatsu sambil menerima kunci kamar tersebut.

"Oh, senpai. Aku benar-benar bahagia kita bisa berbulan madu di tempat ini ssu!" kata pemuda berambut kuning yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tentu, Kise. Aku juga bahagia." sahut Kasamatsu.

"Tapi udaranya dingin, ya." kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Kise itu.

"Jangan khawatir, udara malam di sini memang dingin, tetapi besok saya yakin udara tidak akan dingin lagi." kata sang resepsionis.

Pasangan itu pun di antar oleh bellboy menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Tamu lainnya yang akan menginap di hotel tersebut, adalah tiga orang mahasiswa jurusan sejarah yang sedang melakukan riset mengenai reruntuhan El Rey yang ada di Cancun. Mereka adalah Aomine, Momoi dan Sakurai.

"Welcome to Cancun." kata Momoi yang baru belajar bahasa Inggris.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, kita akan melakukan penelitian peninggalan bersejarah di kota ini. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melakukannya segera." sahut Sakurai.

"Jangan terburu-buru seperti itu, Sakurai-kun. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Momoi.

"Satsuki benar, kita semua masih lelah karena perjalanan tadi." Ujar Aomine.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Sakurai buru-buru minta maaf.

"Satsuki, ayo masuk dan kita pesan kamar."

Aomine dan Momoi segera masuk ke hotel. Mereka berdua pura-pura tidak menyadari kalau Sakurai sedang kesulitan saat membawa barang-barangnya. Sehingga salah satu tasnya hampir terjatuh. Namun seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan cepat menahan tas itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Terima kasih." ucap Sakurai sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Biar kubantu membawa tas-tas mu ke dalam nanodayo" Sahut pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

"Oh, terima kasih sekali…Tuan… emm…."

"Midorima Shintarou, panggil saja Midorima, atau Mido."

"Mmm…aku Sakurai Ryou. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna merah berhenti tepat di depan gedung hotel. Mobil tersebut ditumpangi oleh tiga orang pemuda. Himuro, Murasakibara dan…Akashi.

"Woooohoooo…..Kita tiba di Cancun!" kata Murasakibara, yang untuk pertama kalinya mersa semangat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin segera berselancar besok." ujar Himuro.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau besok kita bertanding" tantang Murasakibara.

"Baik. Aku terima tantanganmu." sahut Himuro.

"Dasar kalian…" gerutu Akashi sambil memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya…

Udara yang sebelumnya dingin menusuk tulang, kini terasa segar dan hangat. Mata hari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Cahayanya terpantul butiran-butiran pasir sehingga membuatnya jadi tampak berkilauan. Benar-benar sebuah panorama yang indah.

"Tom, ayo buang permen karetmu!" kata seorang ibu kepada anak laki-lakinya yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun.

Anak itu pun menuruti perintah ibunya dan membuang permen karetnya dengan cara seperti membuang ludah.

Kemudian seorang pria berpakaian seragam berwarna putih berjalan menuju areal dermaga. Tanpa sengaja ia menginjak permen karet yang dibuang oleh anak kecil tadi. Ia terus berjalan tanpa merasakan ada sesuatu di bawah tapak sepatunya yang sebelah kiri

Di sisi lain, ada seorang pria tua sedang merokok sambil sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun tiba-tiba seorang wanita menarik rokok itu dari mulutnya dengan paksa dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, namun rokok tersebut tidak tepat masuk ke dalam tempat sampah itu. Sehingga rokok itu pun terjatuh ke tanah.

"Bukankah kau bilang sudah berhenti merokok?!" bentak wanita itu.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tetap tidak bisa…"

Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju ke pantai sambil terus beradu mulut.

Pria yang berpakaian seragam tadi pun kini melewati tempat itu, dan sekali lagi tanpa ia sadari, rokok yang masih aktif itu terinjak di sepatu yang sama saat ia menginjak permen karet di tempat sebelumnya. Alhasil rokok tersebut menempel di bawah tapak sepatunya akibat merekat pada permen karet tadi. Mungkin karena tapak sepatunya yang tebal, yang membuat pria itu tidak merasakan ganjalan di bawah tapak sepatunya.

Akhirnya ia pun sampai di dermaga, dan ternyata pria itu adalah sang pengemudi kapal wisata.

Sebuah kapal wisata bertuliskan nama LIFE FRIENDS sudah berada di pinggir dermaga. Kapal tersebut dipersiapkan oleh pihak pengelola tempat wisata untuk para wisatawan yang ingin menikmati indahnya laut biru lebih dekat. Kapal tersebut mempunyai kapasitas mengangkut tiga puluh orang penumpang. Terdapat dua orang anak buah, dan seorang pengemudi serta seorang pemandu.

Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Mitobe dan Riko juga sudah bersiap untuk menaiki kapal itu. Begitu pula dengan pasangan kekasih Kasamatsu dan Kise. Di belakang mereka juga ada Aomine, Momoi dan Sakurai, yang juga ingin menikmati keindahan laut Cancun dari kapal wisata tersebut.

Kagami melihat nama kapal wisata tersebut. Cahaya matahari sempat memantul di badan kapal tersebut dan menyilaukan pandangannya, sehingga sesaat ia hanya melihat tulisan "LIFE END".

"Oh ya, aku lupa handycamku" ucapnya.

"Ayo cepat ambil, nanti kau bisa ditinggal." sahut Kuroko.

"Tunggu sebentar ya."

Kagami keluar dari barisan penumpang yang antri. Ia berlari kembali ke hotel untuk mengambil handycamnya. Di hotel terdengar alunan lagu Jack's Mannequin yang berjudul "Swim".

Kagami berlari tergesa-gesa sambil membawa handicam di tangannya. Karena berlari terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja ia menubruk seorang wanita memakai sebuah bandana, dan beberapa aksesoris di tangan, leher dan telinganya. Dari penampilannya, wanita itu seperti seorang wanita gypsi.

"Oh, maaf. Saya tidak melihat anda." kata Kagami.

"It's Ok. Tidak apa-apa." sahut wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu melihat kaos yang dikenakan oleh Kagami. Kaos berwarna merah dengan gambar kapal dan bertuliskan sebuah kata "Underwater".

"Underwater." ucap wanita itu pelan.

"Maaf, apa anda mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kagami.

"Oh, tidak. Hanya melihat tulisan di kaosmu." kata wanita itu.

"Tulisan?" Kagami terdiam sejenak sambil melihat tulisan yang ada di kaosnya itu. "Baiklah, teman-temanku sudah menungguku, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi maaf karena telah menabrak Anda."

Kagami sempat merasa aneh dengan ucapan wanita itu, namun ia tidak mengaggapnya serius karena ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa" jawab wanita itu.

Kagami berlari kembali meninggalkan hotel itu menuju dermaga yang ada di pinggir pantai. Sementara wanita gypsi itu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan khawatir.

Di bagian lain di dermaga tersebut, Himuro, Murasakibara dan Akashi sudah bersiap dengan kapal boat sewaan mereka sendiri. Karena Murasakibara merupakan anak orang berada, ia mampu menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal apa pun yang ia suka.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari kapal wisata 'Life Friends' berada, Midorima sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan parasailing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Eh...Terimakasih sudah membaca. Review please?^^


	2. Ship RIP

Kapal wisata Life Friends. Kapal wisata bercat putih yang memiliki dua lantai. Kedua lantai memiliki bangku-bangku penumpang yang cukup nyaman. Kapal tersebut mampu mengangkut sekitar tiga puluh orang penumpang. Sebagian penumpang lebih memilih mengambil posisi di lantai atas, karena bisa menikmati pemandangan laut biru dengan lebih jelas dan menghirup udara yang menyegarkan.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Izuki.

"Maafkan aku, senpai. Sekarang aku sudah di sini kan?" sahut Kagami.

Dari dalam kapal, Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Kagami pun membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia langsung menaiki kapal wisata itu dan duduk di samping Kuroko. Mereka semua mengambil bangku di lantai dasar, karena lantai atas sudah penuh dengan penumpang lainnya.

Melihat Kuroko dan Kagami yang duduk berdekatan, membuat Kiyoshi sedikit merasa cemburu. Karena antara Kagami dan Kiyoshi sempat terjadi jalinan asmara. Kiyoshi adalah pacar Kagami sebelum Kagami berhubungan dengan Kuroko. Semantara itu, Hyuuga, Izuki dan Mitobe dari tadi hanya memandangi keindahan laut meskipun kapal wisata itu belum bergerak. Begitu pula dengan penumpang lainnya, seperti Kasamatsu dan Kise yang tampak sedang bermesraan, Sakurai yang sedang membaca brosur tempat wisata di Cancun, Momoi yang sedang memegang cangkir minuman dan Aomine yang sedang santai, serta beberapa penumpang lainnya yang sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat keindahan laut Cancun lebih dekat.

Anak buah kapal sudah selesai mengisi bahan bakar. Kemudian ia meletakkan tabung jerigen berisi bahan bakar tersebut di bawah kemudi kapal. Tanpa ia sadari, jerigen itu belum tertutup rapat. Selanjutnya tali pengikat kapal pun dilepaskan oleh anak buah kapal lainnya. Dan akhirnya kapal tersebut pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan dermaga.

Di tempat lainnya, di dekat dermaga, Himuro, Murasakibara dan Akashi sedang menaiki boat mereka sendiri, yang mereka sewa dari jasa penyedia kapal boat. Himuro dan Murasakibara tampak kecewa, karena rencananya mereka akan mengadakan adu selancar, namun hingga saat itu, mereka sama sekali tidak melihat adanya ombak.

"Benar-benar payah. Hari ini tidak terlihat adanya ombak." ujar Himuro.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kita berjemur saja di laut, bukan kah boat ini punya matras pelampung?" kata Akashi.

"Idemu boleh juga." sahut Murasakibara sambil tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang atletis Akashi.

Lain lagi dengan Midorima, saat itu ia sedang bersiap untuk melakukan parasailing dengan boat lainnya.

.

.

Kapal wisata Life Friends semakin melaju ke tengah menjauhi pantai. Para penumpang sangat terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan alam laut ditambah penjelasan dari seorang pemandu wisata yang menceritakan beberapa hal tentang kota Cancun tersebut.

Sementara itu sang anak buah kapal yang berjaga di bagian belakang, tidak sengaja menyenggol tali pengikat kapal dengan kakinya. Tali tersebut terjatuh ke dalam air. Karena pengaruh gelombang dalam laut dan tarikan baling-baling kapal, tali tersebut ketarik dan tersangkut ke salah satu baling-baling, sehingga kapal tersebut tersendat tiba-tiba. Akibat gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu, jerigen bahan bakar tadi terguling. Karena tutupnya tidak rapat, bahan bakar tersebut tertumpah dan mengalir ke seisi lantai di ruang kemudi. Saat itu sang pengemudi kapal tidak menyadari hal tersebut, karena ia sedang sibuk mengamati mesin kendali kapal wisata tersebut.

"Apa, yang terjadi?" tanya Riko.

Semua penumpang saling pandang dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang menyebabkan kapal tersendat tiba-tiba.

"Semua penumpang harap tenang, sepertinya tali pengikat kapal tersangkut di baling-baling." ujar sang pemandu.

Sang pengemudi memerintahkan anak buahnya via _walkie talkie_ untuk melepaskan tali tersebut dari baling-baling kapal. Kemudian ia menyalakan sebuah pemutar musik yang melantunkan lagu dari sebuah band terkenal bernama Jack's Manequin, yang berjudul "Swim".

_You gotta swim._

_Swim for your life._

_Swim for the music that saves you when you're not so sure you'll survive._

_You gotta swim and swim when it hurts. _

_The whole world is watching._

_You haven't come this far to fall off the earth._

Wajah Kagami terlihat keheranan setelah mendengar alunan lagu tersebut.

"Kagami-kun, kau kenapa? Mengapa kau terlihat gelisah?" tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah, hanya saja aku merasa aneh." jawab Kagami.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Riko yang juga mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Tadi sewaktu di hotel, aku juga mendengar lagu ini. Entah kenapa mendengar lagu ini bulu kudukku jadi merinding." ujar Kagami.

"Kagami.. ini hanyalah sebuah lagu, jangan kau anggap sesuatu yang aneh." sahut Izuki yang ternyata juga mendengarkan ucapan Kagami tadi.

.

.

Seorang anak buah kapal terjun menyelam ke dalam air untuk melepaskan tali yang tersangkut di baling-baling kapal.

Di ruang kendali, sang pengemudi kapal berdiri di antara genangan bahan bakar, sampai akhirnya ia menginjakkan kaki kirinya, yang di bawah sepatunya menempel sebuah puntung rokok yang masih sedikit menyala, di genangan bahan bakar tersebut.

BYUUSSSHHHH!

Api langsung menyambar kaki kirinya. Awalnya nyala api cukup kecil, namun jadi membesar akibat bahan bakar yang sudah menggenangi lantai. Pria tersebut mulai panik dan kelabakan akibat api yang membakar dirinya dan ruang kemudi tersebut.

"Aaaaaaa!"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari ruang kemudi, sehingga menyita perhatian para penumpang, yang terlihat semakin khawatir. Semua bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di dalam ruang kendali.

Pria itu berteriak dan sambil berusaha mencari pemadam api untuk meredam api tersebut. Namun usahanya semakin sulit, ketika api mulai mengganggu sistem kendali. Sistem kendali kapal tersebut menjadi malfungsi, sehingga kapal bergerak sendiri dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan standar.

Anak buah kapal yang sedang melepaskan tali yang tersangkut di baling-baling, terseret arus dan terhisap ke baling-baling, membuatnya terlihat seperti daging giling.

Kapal wisata itu melaju kencang, membuat para penumpang panik dan berteriak. Menyadari keadaan yang tidak baik, Hyuuga, Mitobe dan Izuki berinisiatif untuk memasuki ruang kendali dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi di ruang kemudi?" tanya Izuki.

"Aku akan melihat ke dalam." ujar Hyuuga.

"Aku ikut." sahut Mitobe.

Namun apa yang terjadi ketika Hyuuga membuka pintu ruangan kemudi? Sebuah ledakan api langsung menyambar dan membakar tubuh ketiga remaja tersebut. Api pun langsung menjalar ke bangku-bangku penumpang, baik di lantai dasar maupun dilantai atas. Beberapa penumpang mulai tersambar api, sehingga mengakibatkan penumpang lain panik dan berdesak-desakan untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

Akan tetapi kapal wisata itu terus melaju kencang, dan berlayar mengarah ke sebuah boat yang sedang berhenti di tengah laut. Boat tersebut ternyata adalah milik Himuro, Murasakibara dan Akashi. Karena ketiganya sedang berjemur di matras pelampung sambil tertidur, maka mereka tidak menyadari sebuah kapal wisata yang sedang terbakar dan melaju kencang, sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

Tapi sayang, mereka menyadari hal tersebut ketika kapal wisata sudah mendekati boat mereka, dan akhirnya kapal wisata dan boat yang berisi tiga orang remaja itu pun bertabrakan dan meledak.

Ledakan itu membuat lantai atas kapal wisata runtuh sebagian, dan menimpa para penumpang yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk Aomine, Momoi, Sakurai, Pasangan Kasamatsu dan Kise, serta Riko dan Kiyoshi.

"Tidaaaakk!"

Teriakan Kuroko histeris melihat teman-temannya tewas tertimpa langit-langit kapal yang terbuat dari batu.

Ledakan itu juga mengakibatkan beberapa penumpang yang ada di lantai atas terlempar ke laut. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kagami. Ia terlempar ke laut sementara kakinya tidak sengaja terikat (terlilit, whatever) pada tali yang sebelumnya tersangkut pada baling-baling kapal. Sehingga tubuh Kagami terseret-seret di dalam air.

Melihat kejadian yang menimpa pacarnya, Kuroko pun berteriak memanggil nama Kagami sambil berusaha menarik tali yang mengikat kaki Kagami tersebut.

Namun usahanya ternyata sia-sia ketika kapal boat lain yang membawa Midorima berparasailing mulai menjadi sasaran tabrakan dengan kapal wisata Life Friend yang sudah kehilangan kendali. Pengemudi boat yang membawa Midorima berparasailing, melompat ke laut untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Sementara Midorima yang berada di udara mulai kebingungan. Ia berusaha melepaskan tali penghubung tubuhnya ke kapal boat tersebut. Tak bisa di hindari lagi, kapal wisata Life Friend bertabrakan untuk kedua kalinya. Ledakan besar terjadi sekali lagi, dan membuat Kuroko menjadi korbannya. Melihat hal itu, Kagami mencoba berteriak, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar sama sekali akibat kesulitan bernafas.

Saat itu juga, tali yang menghubungkan Midorima untuk berparasailing pun terputus. Karena tekanan udara yang cukup besar, membuat parasut Midorima tidak mau mengembang, sehingga tubuhnya melayang di udara dan terlempar jauh, lalu ia menyaksikan dadanya sendiri menancap pada tiang layar kapal lain yang berada tidak jauh dari kapal wisata Life Friend. Ia pun langsung tewas tak bergerak.

Akibat tabrakan yang kedua kalinya, kapal wisata Life Friend menjadi lamban dan perlahan mulai tenggelam. Kagami merasa sudah sangat letih akibat terseret-seret dan kesulitan bernafas di dalam air. Sementara kakinya masih terikat dan terhubung ke puing-puing kapal yang terbuat dari besi. Puing-puing itu pun makin lama makin tenggelam membawa tubuh Kagami semakin dalam dan dalam dasar lautan.

.

.

.

Mengapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Izuki.

Kagami terkejut, seperti baru tersadar dari mimpi. Matanya melihat ke sekelilingnya kemudian melihat ke arah Kuroko berada.

Dari dalam kapal, Kuroko melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Kagami semakin kebingungan, karena ia seperti baru mengalami peristiwa _de-ja-vu_. Semua keadaan benar-benar persis sama dengan apa yang ia lihat di dalam penglihatannya.

"Oi, Kagami, ada apa dengan dirimu? Kau seperti ketakutan sampai-sampai berkeringatan seperti itu" tanya Izuki.

"Kapal ini…KAPAL INI AKAN MENGALAMI KECELAKAAN!" Teriak Kagami sekeras-kerasnya.

Reaksinya yang panik dan kebingungan seperti itu, kontan menarik perhatian teman-temannya dan para penumpangan lainnya.

Melihat kekasihnya bersikap aneh seperti itu, Kuroko pun bergegas turun dari kapal wisata itu dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, tenanglah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroko yang khawatir.

"Kalian semua harus tahu, kapal ini akan mengalami kecelakaan. Dan kita semua akan tewas di dalamnya!" kata Kagami yang masih panik.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" kata Aomine.

"Senpai, aku mulai tidak suka di sini ssu. Lebih baik kita pergi ke pantai saja." ujar Kise kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau benar juga. Kalau begitu, ayo kita berjemur di pantai saja." sahut Kasamatsu.

"Kagami, kau benar-benar merusak semuanya." ujar Izuki.

"Aku juga tidak jadi. Lebih baik aku kembali ke hotel dan membaca buku saja." ujar Sakurai.

"Sakurai-kun, Aomine-kun…aku ikut…" ujar Momoi.

Mereka pun turun dari kapal wisata itu, mengurungkan niat mereka untuk melihat pemandangan laut Cancun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah membuat beberapa penumpang ketakutan dan tidak jadi menaiki kapal ini." ucap seorang anak buah kapal.

"Tapi aku yakin, kalau kapal ini benar-benar akan…"

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba sebuah kepalan tinju mendarat di wajahnya.

"Hentikan kegilaanmu ini, Kagami!" ujar Hyuuga yang baru saja memukul wajah Kagami.

"Hyuuga-senpai, hentikan!" teriak Kuroko yang mencegah perkelahian lebih lanjut di bantu oleh sang anak buah kapal.

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini, sebelum aku memanggil keamanan." kata sang pengemudi kapal yang mencoba membantu menyelesaikan keributan itu.

"Sudah biarkan saja mereka! Jalankan saja kapal ini!" teriak seorang penumpang dari dalam kapal.

Keributan itu juga menarik perhatian Akashi dan Himuro. Mereka mendatangi keributan tersebut dan membiarkan Murasakibara pergi dengan boatnya sendirian.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Mengapa mereka berteriak-teriak seperti itu?" tanya Himuro.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Akashi.

"Oh...Sialan! Atsushi meninggalkan kita berdua." ujar Himuro.

"Dia memang selalu saja bercanda." sahut Akashi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Murasakibara yang sedang mengemudikan kapal boatnya.

Sementara itu, Midorima juga tidak jadi melakukan parasailing karena ingin melihat keributan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ada-ada saja. Di saat liburan seperti ini harus membuat keributan nanodayo." gerutunya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau jadi berparasailling?" tanya pengemudi kapal boat yang rencananya akan mengantar Midorima berparasailing.

"Hmmm…mungkin nanti saja." jawab Midorima.

Kuroko mengajak Kagami duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di dekat dermaga. Sementara itu kapal pun mulai bergerak. Kagami masih tampak stress dan kebingungan. Lalu ia melihat kepada teman-temannya yang menyesal tidak jadi naik kapal wisata tersebut.

Lalu ia tidak mendapati Mitobe dan Riko yang tidak berada bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Eto...Di mana Mitobe dan Pelatih?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja mereka ada di kapal itu. Mereka tetap ingin melihat keindahan laut Cancun. Kalau saja kau tidak membuat kekacauan, sudah pasti kita juga sedang bersenang-senang menikmati tempat ini." ujar Hyuuga kesal.

"Hyuuga, jangan mulai pertengkaran lagi." ujar Izuki.

"Tapi kapal itu akan mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kagami-kun, sudahlah." ujar Kuroko yang berusaha menenangkan Kagami.

"Kagami, tenanglah." ucap Kiyoshi yang juga ikut menenangkan Kagami.

"Sudahlah Kagami, aku semakin muak melihat oce-"

DUAAARRRRR!

Percekcokan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah ledakan terjadi di tengah laut. Kapal wisata Life Friend meledak dan menabrak sebuah boat yang juga sedang berada di sekitar laut.

"Apa yang…" ucap Hyuuga yang melihat kapal wisata itu meledak.

Aomine, Momoi dan Sakurai yang sedang berjalan menuju hotel, menoleh ke arah suara ledakan yang keras itu.

Semua orang, termasuk Kasamatsu dan Kise yang sedang berjemur di pinggir pantai juga terkejut melihat kejadian itu. Midorima yang tidak jadi berparasailing juga tak luput dari keterkejutan.

"Oh Tuhanku…" ucap Midorima.

Apalagi Himuro dan Akashi yang tak kalah terkejut, ketika mengetahui kalau boat yang tertabrak oleh kapal wisata Life Friend adalah boat yang di kemudikan oleh Murasakibara. Mengetahui hal itu, tentu saja Akashi berteriak histeris memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"ATSUSHI…!"

Himuro yang kaget, memeluk temannya tersebut, mencoba menenangkannya setelah melihat Murasakibara, sahabatnya sekaligus pacar Akashi menjadi korban di kecelakaan itu.

Hal itu juga di rasakan Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki, Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga, karena teman baik mereka, Mitobe dan Riko berada di kapal yang kini sudah menjadi puing-puing akibat ledakan besar itu. Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi serta Kuroko menatap Kagami dengan pandangan aneh. Karena mereka tidak menduga kalau kecelakaan yang dikatakan Kagami sebelumnya, kini benar-benar terjadi. Mereka tidak habis fikir mengapa Kagami bisa mengetahui kejadian yang sama sekali belum terjadi.

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana kau bisa…?" tanya Kuroko.

Kagami hanya diam tidak menjawab, karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut.

To...Be...Continued...

* * *

**Author penasaran apakah cerita ini memang pantas masuk ke rate M._.**

**Tolong review-nya, ya! Thank you...**


	3. Shock and Roll

**Author nambahin OC disini...**

**Maaf kalo kurang gore._.**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

.

.

.

Proses evakuasi korban masih terus berlangsung. Pihak kepolisian terus menyelidiki penyebab kecelakaan yang menewaskan seluruh penumpang dan pengemudi kapal lainnya. Kagami, Kuroko dan beberapa _survivor_ lainnya menyaksikan proses tersebut dengan perasaan miris. Terutama kelompok Kagami yang kehilangan dua sahabat karibnya, Mitobe dan Riko, serta Akashi yang kehilangan kekasihnya, Murasakibara.

Hari pun menjelang malam. Ketika selesai dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian, para _survivor_ itu pun kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap. Setelah tiba di hotel, masing-masing dari mereka menghubungi keluarganya untuk mengabarkan keadaan mereka yang baik-baik saja.

"Kagami-kun, apa kata orang tuamu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mereka sangat khawatir." sahut Kagami.

"Ya, orang tua ku juga mengkhawatirkanku, tapi aku meyakinkan mereka kalau aku benar-benar dalam keadaan selamat." ujar Kuroko.

"Jadi, apa kita akan pulang?" tanya Izuki.

Hyuuga yang baru selesai menghubungi orang tuanya, langsung memotong pembicaraan itu.

"Apa? pulang?! Kita memang sedang tertimpa musibah, tapi apa setidaknya kita di sini dulu untuk beberapa hari."

"Aku terserah kalian saja, kalau mau menetap di sini beberapa hari lagi, aku setuju. Kalau mau pulang aku juga setuju. Jadi apa pun keputusan kalian, aku terima." kata Kiyoshi.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian Kagami pun menyetujui usul Hyuuga, untuk meneruskan liburan mereka dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menetap dulu di sini." kata Kagami.

"Terimakasih, Kagami." sahut Hyuuga sambil menepuk pundak Kagami.

.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar di hotel itu, Akashi sedang menangis sambil memeluk sebuah guling berbentuk gunting (kayak apaan coba?). Sementara Himuro kebingungan melihat temannya yang sedih itu karena kehilangan kekasihnya.

"Ayolah Akashi-kun, berhentilah menangis. Aku juga kehilangan Atsushi, tapi semuanya telah terjadi. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, kita berdua bisa selamat, karena tidak jadi menaiki boat itu." ujar Himuro.

"Hei...Aka-"

"Diam kau!" Akashi bangkit dari kasurnya, mengeluarkan gunting kecil yang terlihat tajam dari sakunya, dan mengacungkannya ke leher Himuro.

"Eh, Ma-maafkan aku, aku...aku akan meninggalkanmu supaya kau menenangkan dirimu."

Akashi menjauhkan guntingnya dari Himuro, lalu kembali ke kasurnya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Jika kau mencariku, aku ada di club hotel ini." ucap Himuro sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan meninggalkan Akashi di kamar itu sendirian.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

"Hey Kagami, mengapa kau tidak ikut bermain di pantai?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Mungkin nanti" sahut Kagami.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu" kata Hyuuga.

"Senpai mau kemana?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku mau menemui temanku, ayahnya seorang pemilik night club di kota ini. Seharusnya aku menemuinya kemarin malam, tapi karena kejadian kecelakaan itu, aku baru menemuinya siang ini. Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Kagami.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." ujar Hyuuga yang meninggalkan Kagami di kamar hotelnya.

Kagami menatap keluar jendela. Jendela kamarnya tepat menghadap ke pantai. Ia melihat Kuroko dan Izuki yang sedang bersantai. Saat ia sedang menatap keluar jendela, tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian angin itu pun lenyap, sesaat pintu kamarnya di ketuk dari luar.

"tok…tok…tok…"

Kagami masih merasa aneh, karena di pantai tidak ada tanda-tanda angin yang bertiup kencang, padahal baru saja ia merasakan angin yang bertiup mengisi ruangan kamarnya. Anehnya lagi, salah satu pakaian Hyuuga yang sedang tergantung pada sebuah hanger, tiba-tiba terjatuh.

"tok…tok…tok…"

Suara ketukan kamarnya kembali terdengar. Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Kagami, boleh aku masuk?"

.

.

.

Sementara itu Hyuuga sudah tiba di sebuah night club dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil sewaan. Night club itu bernama "Fallen Mars Club". Di depan pintu terpajang sebuah poster bertuliskan "Get Shock by Music".

"Kami belum buka." teriak seseorang dari balik meja bartender.

"Apakah peraturan itu juga berlaku untukku?" ujar Hyuuga.

Pria yang berada di balik meja bartender itu berdiri dan melihat Hyuuga sambil tertawa.

"Hey, Hyuuga. Ha…ha…ha… dari mana saja kau? Mengapa kau tidak jadi ke club ku kemarin malam?" tanya pria itu.

"I'm sorry, Jamie, aku terkena musibah kemarin." sahut Hyuuga.

"Musibah? Maksudmu?" tanya pria yang bernama Jamie itu.

"Kau tahu berita kecelakaan kapal wisata yang terjadi di pantai Cancun?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Kecelakaan itu? Ya, aku melihatnya di televisi." kata Jamie.

"Aku adalah salah satu penumpang kapal itu." ujar Hyuuga.

"What? No way! Bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Bukankah menurut informasi tidak ada penumpang yang selamat?" Tanya Jamie heran sambil berjalan menuju panggung band.

"Yah, katakanlah kalau aku ini beruntung. Karena aku tidak jadi naik kapal itu."

"Wow, jarang-jarang kau mendapat keberuntungan." ejek Jamie yang sedang memeriksa beberapa peralatan bandnya.

"Di mana para pekerja yang lain?" tanya Hyuuga berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Mereka akan tiba satu jam lagi." jawab Jamie.

Beberapa saat kemudian telepon genggam milik Jamie berbunyi. Sebuah pesan singkat terkirim ke telepon miliknya itu.

"Hyuuga, aku mau pergi sebentar. Pacarku menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya. Kalau kau masih mau di sini silahkan saja, sekalian aku titip tempat ini padamu." ujar Jamie.

"Of course, no problem. Aku akan menjaga tempat ini selama kau pergi." kata Hyuuga.

"Okay, thanks." sahut Jamie.

Jamie mengenakan jaket hitam yang ia letakkan di atas sebuah bangku kemudian memungut kunci mobil yang berada di atas meja bartender.

"Oh ya, kalau kau mau minum ambil sendiri saja." teriak Jamie dari depan pintu.

"Ok." jawab Hyuuga.  
.

.

.

Di hotel, Kuroko dan Izuki yang kembali dari pantai langsung menuju ke kamar Kagami karena bermaksud untuk melihat keadaannya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Kuroko, ketika ia memergoki Kagami dan Kiyoshi yang hampir berciuman.

"Ka-Kagami-kun..." ucap Koroko pelan dengan nada kecewa.

"Ku-Kuroko, a-aku…"

Kuroko merasa kesal dan kecewa, kemudian ia berlari pergi meninggalkan kamar Kagami. Melihat Kuroko yang sedang marah, Kagami pun langsung mengejar Kuroko ke kamarnya.

"Kuroko, tunggu!" panggil Kagami.

Sementara itu Kiyoshi terlihat malu dan merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kuroko marah.

"Teppei, apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Izuki kepada Kiyoshi.

"Aku…entahlah. Awalnya kami tadi hanya sedang berbicara, tapi…"

"Tapi selanjutnya kalian berciuman." kata Izuki yang juga merasa kesal.

"Maafkan aku…" sesal Kiyoshi.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf kepada Kuroko, bukan kepadaku. Seharusnya kau berpikir dulu sebelum melakukannya. Kau sudah tahu kan, Kagami adalah pacar Kuroko, dan Kuroko adalah sahabatmu. Apa kau ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kalian?" tanya Izuki kesal.

"Izuki, aku benar-benar menyesal. A-aku akan minta maaf kepada Kuroko sekarang juga." ujar Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

Di lain pihak, Kagami mengejar Kuroko hingga ke luar hotel.

"Kuroko…Kuroko…tunggu…" panggil Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, kau benar-benar mengecewakanku." kata Kuroko dengan wajah kesal.

"Kuroko, maaf kan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu dengan Kiyoshi-senpai… " kata Kagami.

Ucapan Kagami terhenti saat ia mendengar sebuah petikan senar gitar yang begitu jelas di telinganya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun ia tidak melihat seorang pun yang sedang bermain gitar.

"Kau dengar itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Dengar apa? Jangan bilang kau ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau benar-benar brengsek. Jangan berani-berani mengejarku lagi." Kuroko semakin kesal dan marah, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kagami yang masih terlihat heran dan kebingungan akan suara gitar yang tadi jelas-jelas terdengar di telinganya.

"Kuroko… tunggu!" panggil Kagami.

Namun kali ini Kuroko benar-benar tidak menggubris panggilan Kagami.

.

.

.

Hyuuga yang masih berada di sebuah night club milik temannya, tengah meneguk segelas minuman beralkohol. Kemudian ia meletakkan gelas minuman itu di atas sebuah _sound system_. Ia memperhatikan beberapa buah gitar listrik yang terletak di sebelah _sound system_ tersebut. Di antara gitar-gitar listrik itu, terdapat sebuah gitar klasik. Ia mengambil gitar tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Jamie masih menyimpan gitar ini." ujarnya.

Kemudian ia mencoba memainkan gitar tersebut, sambil sesekali mengatur ketegangan senar gitar tersebut. Ketika ia sedang asik memainkan gitar itu, tiba-tiba salah satu senarnya terputus, lalu terlontar melewati bagian bawah kacamatanya dan mengenai matanya yang sebelah kanan.

Karena merasa kaget dan kesakitan akibat terkena senar gitar itu, tanpa sengaja sikunya menyenggol gelas minumannya yang ia letakkan di atas _sound system_ tadi. Gelas itu pun terguling dan menumpahkan isinya. Tumpahan minuman tersebut mengenai bagian belakang _sound system_ yang masih terhubung dengan aliran listrik, sehingga menimbulkan reaksi percikan-percikan listrik yang membuat seluruh alat musik listrik di atas panggung itu menjadi korsleting.

Hyuuga yang masih memegangi matanya yang sakit, tersandung kabel yang berada di sekitar tempat ia berdiri, kacamatanya pun jatuh dan pecah seketika. Dengan tanpa kacamata, ia berusaha melindungi dirinya dari percikan-percikan listrik yang makin lama makin menjalar ke beberapa alat listrik lainnya. Saat ia hendak meninggalkan panggung band tersebut, kaki kirinya tersandung tiang penyangga mikrofon dan membuatnya terjatuh di atas panggung.

Sementara itu, korsleting menjalar ke panel utama pengatur aliran listrik, sehingga membuat sistem lighting yang tergantung tepat di atas panggung band pecah. Karena getaran yang di akibatkan percikan-percikan listrik tersebut, akhirnya lighting itu pun terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh Hyuuga, sekaligus memberinya sengatan listrik dalam tegangan yang sangat tinggi.

Bersambung…

* * *

**Saya tunggu reviewnya.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**


	4. Traffic Light

**Ini chap lanjutannya, maaf telat update hehe._.v**

* * *

.

.

.

Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi sedang duduk di pinggir pantai, membisu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kagami, Kuroko dan Kiyoshi melupakan permasalahan mereka sejenak, setelah mendengar berita kematian Hyuuga yang cukup tragis.

"Aku masih tidak percaya ini terjadi pada Hyuuga." ujar Izuki.

"Kau sudah memberitahukan orang tuanya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya, aku sudah memberitahukannya pada mereka." jawab Izuki.

"Apa kita akan pulang?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Entahlah." jawab Kagami sambil mengambil sebuah ranting kayu yang terdampar kemudian ia menoreh-noreh pasir dengan ranting tersebut.

Ketika mereka sedang melepaskan kesedihan, sebuah bola pantai terlempar dan mengenai punggung Izuki.

"Sorry, aku tidak sengaja melempar bolanya." ujar seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa." sahut Izuki sambil memberikan bola itu kembali.

"Satsuki!" seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru yang juga gelap memanggil gadis itu.

"Ya?" sahut Momoi.

Pemuda yang memanggil Momoi tersebut, berlari menghampirinya. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda lain berjalan pelan mengikutinya.

"Mengapa kau melemparnya terlalu tinggi? " tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Aomine-kun, aku tidak sengaja. Lagi pula aku sudah minta maaf padanya." ujar Momoi.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa." ucap Izuki sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, temanku ini memang terkadang kurang berhati-hati." kata Aomine.

"Apa? jangan mengejekku." kata Momoi sambil membuat ekspresi kesal.

"Eh, bukankah kau orang yang…?" Tanya pemuda lainnya yaitu Sakurai.

Aomine dan Momoi juga mengenali wajah-wajah yang sedang berada di hadapan mereka, terutama wajah Kagami, yang telah membuat kepanikan di kapal wisata Life Friends kemarin.

"Kami…kami mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan teman kalian." kata Sakurai.

"Iya, kami turut bersimpati." lanjut Momoi.

"Terima kasih." sahut Kagami.

Entah kenapa lagi-lagi mereka saling terdiam. Mereka sekali lagi memikirkan kejadian yang menimpa kapal wisata Life Friends dan kejadian yang menimpa Hyuuga tadi siang.

Keheningan itu lagi-lagi buyar, setelah muncul seorang pemuda berambut hijau dengan pakaian selam yang membawa sebuah papan selancar. Pemuda itu langsung membuka pembicaraan yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya nanodayo." ujar pria tersebut.

"Midorima…" sapa Sakurai pada pria yang sudah ia kenal tersebut.

Midorima tersenyum kepada Sakurai, kemudian ia menancapkan alat selancarnya ke dalam pasir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Aku pernah dengar, katanya ada rombongan anak sekolah yang hendak berangkat tur ke Paris. Lalu salah seorang siswa berteriak mengatakan kalau pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi akan mengalami kecelakaan. Ia panik lalu keluar pesawat, bersama beberapa temannya. Ketika pesawat itu berangkat, pesawat itu meledak sesaat setelah tinggal landas nanodayo." jelas Midorima.

"Apa? aku tidak percaya dengan hal itu." kata Aomine.

"Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Midorima.

Mereka semua saling pandang karena tidak tahu maskud perkataan Midorima.

"Siswa yang berhasil selamat dari pesawat tersebut… mereka mati satu-persatu dalam kecelakaan yang sangat mengerikan nanodayo." jelas Midorima.

"Omong kosong, kau menceritakan hal ini hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kita kan?" ujar Momoi.

"Aku tidak mengada-ngada. Dan aku pikir saat ini kita berada dalam posisi seperti orang-orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat tersebut nanodayo." ujar Midorima.

Kuroko menatap Kagami yang dari tadi hanya diam tidak memberikan tanggapan. Sementara Izuki dan Kiyoshi hanya menghela nafas mendengar cerita Midorima. Mereka sulit memilih antara percaya atau tidak.

"Yang jelas saat ini kita semua harus meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Aku yakin kematian masih mengincar kita semua." ujar Midorima sambil mencabut papan selancarnya kemudian meninggalkan kelompok remaja tersebut.

"Dia hanya mengarang cerita, jangan percaya padanya." kata Aomine.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Aomine-kun, kita tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan orang itu. Lebih baik kita kembali ke hotel sekarang, aku belum selesai mempelajari tentang penelitian kita." kata Momoi.

"Baiklah, Ayo." ajak Aomine pada kedua temannya.

Sementara itu Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi masih terdiam tanpa menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Mereka masih bingung mengapa harus menghadapi semua ini, di saat mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang karena sedang mengadakan liburan. Namun tujuan liburan yang seharusnya mendatangkan kesenangan, malah membuat semuanya terlihat sedih dan kalut.

"Hari sudah sore, lebih baik kita juga kembali ke hotel." ujar Kuroko.

"Ok…baiklah." sahut Kagami sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali.

Kiyoshi dan Izuki berjalan di depan Kuroko dan Kagami. Ketika Kagami hendak meninggalkan pinggiran pantai tersebut, pandangannya tertuju pada gambar yang ia buat di atas pasir tadi. Tanpa sadar kalau ia sudah membuat gambar kepala tengkorak dengan dua buah tulang yang menyilang di bawah kepala tengkorak tersebut. Yang lebih aneh lagi, gambar tersebut tidak terhapus oleh ombak pantai yang sedang mengalami pasang naik.

"Kagami-kun, ayo." suara Kuroko membuyarkan perhatiannya pada gambar tengkorak tersebut.

Kuroko menarik tangan Kagami sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Tentang kejadian dengan Kiyoshi-senpai, aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak ingin kita berpisah." kata Kagami pelan.

Kuroko sedikit menghela nafas. Saat itu sebenarnya ia merasa enggan untuk membicarakan hal tersebut. Namun ia juga berpikir tidak ingin memparpanjang masalahnya dengan Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, sebenarnya aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah kita. Tapi tidak sekarang waktunya. Jika aku sudah merasa siap, kita akan membicarakan mengenai hubungan kita selanjutnya." ucap Kuroko.

Kagami hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

.

.

Izuki dan Kiyoshi sudah tiba di kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Sementara Kagami dan Kuroko sedang menunggu di depan pintu elevator. Sekali lagi kejadian aneh di rasakan oleh Kagami. Ia melihat lampu angka-angka penunjuk tingkat lantai hotel yang ada di bagian atas pintu elevator berubah-ubah warna. Sesaat berwarna merah, lalu berubah hijau, selanjutnya berubah menjadi kuning seperti warna pada _traffic light_.

"Kuroko, lihat." ucap Kagami sambil menunjuk ke arah lampu-angka tersebut.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Saat Kagami akan memberitahukan keanehan itu, pintu elevator pun terbuka. Dari dalam elevator muncul Himuro dan Akashi. Kedua sahabat itu hendak pergi melihat-lihat kota Cancun di malam hari.

Kagami sesaat menoleh ke arah Himuro yang memakai kaos bergambar sebuah _traffic light_. Kagami dan Kuroko pun masuk ke dalam elevator. Ketika pintu elevator akan menutup, pasangan kekasih Kasamatsu dan Kise muncul dan mereka juga ingin menaiki elevator tersebut.

"Aku merasa aneh saat berpapasan dengan mereka tadi." ujar Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, ayo lah, jangan berfikir yang macam-macam." kata Kuroko.

"Hey, bukankah kau anak yang kemarin….yang membuat keributan itu kan?" Tanya Kasamatsu.

"Senpai, jangan bicara seperti itu ssu. Kau menyakiti perasaannya." sahut Kise.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." lanjut Kagami.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu elevator pun terbuka. Mereka berempat keluar dari elevator tersebut dan menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Himuro dan Akashi saat itu sedang mengemudikan sebuah mobil Porsche merah milik Murasakibara. Himuro mengajak Akashi keliling kota Cancun, agar Akashi bisa melupakan tentang Murasakibara sejenak.

Himuro menyetir mobilnya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Akashi yang hanya terdiam sejak mereka berangkat tadi.

"Akashi-kun, lihatlah pemandangan kota ini. Di malam hari benar-benar indah, ya." kata Himuro yang mencoba menarik perhatian Akashi.

Akan tetapi Akashi hanya tersenyum sedikit menanggapi pemandangan yang di tunjukkan oleh Himuro.

"Ayolah, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini." ujar Himuro.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian mengerikan itu." sahut Akashi.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya kau harus memberikan senyumanmu untuk meyakinkanku." rayu Himuro.

Akashi akhirnya memberi senyuman-terbaik(baca : terseram)-yang-bisa-ia-buat kepada Himuro.

Himuro terus mengendarai mobilnya sambil sesekali menunjuk ke beberapa tempat yang menarik. Mobilnya terus melaju sampai hampir tiba di sebuah persimpangan empat arah. Ia berhenti di persimpangan tersebut karena _traffic light_ menunjukkan warna merah.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari dari arah lainnya, sebuah truk yang sedang mengangkut beberapa buah tong yang berlogo tengkorak dan **dua tulang yang saling silang** yang melaju kencang. Di belakang truk terlihat dua buah mobil patroli polisi yang sedang mengikuti truk tersebut. Ternyata truk tersebut sedang mengangkut bahan-bahan kimia berbahaya hasil selundupan, dan polisi mengejarnya untuk menangkap pelaku penyelundupan tersebut.

_Traffic light_ kini berwarna hijau, sehingga Himuro pun mengemudikan mobilnya kembali. Tapi baru beberapa detik mobilnya melaju, tiba-tiba truk pengangkut bahan kimia berbahaya tadi lewat menembus Traffic light diseberang yang masih menyala merah. Melihat truk yang tiba-tiba lewat, Himuro membanting setirnya ke arah kiri, sehingga sisi mobilnya yang bagian kanan terserempet dengan truk tersebut.

Pengemudi truk itu pun menginjak remnya dengan kencang, sehingga truknya menabrak sebuah _traffic light_ di pinggir persimpangan lainnya. Akibat tabrakan itu, salah satu tong terguling, dan karena benturan yang cukup keras, membuat tong tersebut mengalami kebocoran, sehingga cairan kimia yang berbahaya _itu_ langsung menyirami tubuh Akashi yang saat itu sedang duduk di posisi jok sebelah kanan posisi mobil yang terserempet dengan truk pengangkut bahan kimia berbahaya itu.

"Aaaarghhhhh…Himuro…To-tolong aku…"

Himuro keluar dari sisi kiri mobilnya, tempat ia mengemudi tentunya. Ia benar-benar panik dan kebingungan melihat Akashi yang tubuhnya mulai meleleh akibat terkena cairan kimia tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan temannya. Akhirnya Himuro harus menyaksikan Akashi meregang nyawa pelan-pelan akibat terkena siraman cairan kimia yang berbahaya itu.

"A-Akashi-kun…"

Di tengah kepanikannya, tiba-tiba _traffic light_ yang tertabrak truk tadi perlahan tumbang ke arah tempat Himuro berdiri. _Traffic light_ itu tumbang begitu tiba-tiba, sehingga Himuro tidak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya. Akhirnya _Traffic light_ itu menimpa tubuh Himuro yang masih _shock_ dan membuat tulang tubuhnya patah menjadi dua.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dear readers, ini sudah cukup gore atau belum?._.**

**Tolong reviewnya, ya!**


	5. The Truth

**Happy reading (?)**

* * *

.

.

.

Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi saat itu sedang mengadakan makan malam di restoran yang ada di hotel tempat mereka tinggal. Saat itu Kagami belum tiba karena masih berada di kamarnya. Izuki terlihat menikmati makannya dengan santai. Sementara Kuroko dan Kiyoshi saling diam karena permasalahan di antara mereka. Karena merasa bosan juga akhirnya Kiyoshi membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Kuroko, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." kata Kiyoshi.

Mengetahui Kiyoshi dan Kuroko ingin bicara, Izuki memutuskan beranjak sebentar untuk mengambil air minum.

"Mmm… aku mau ambil minum sebentar." ujar Izuki.

"Kuroko…" panggil Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya sekarang." sahut Kuroko.

"Baiklah…baiklah…" kata Kiyoshi yang semakin merasa serba salah.

Kebisuan di antara mereka tidak berlangsung lama ketika mereka mendengar suara pecahan gelas. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, ternyata Izuki tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelasnya. Kuroko dan Kiyoshi segera menghampiri Izuki. Saat itu juga Kagami pun muncul karena mereka memang sudah merencanakan makan malam di tempat itu.

"Izuki-senpai, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lihat berita itu, di televisi." ujar Izuki sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke sebuah televisi yang ada di restoran tersebut.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Lihat saja." ujar Izuki.

Mereka berempat menyaksikan berita yang disiarkan di televisi tersebut. Berita itu menyiarkan kabar tentang kecelakaan yang terjadi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang menewaskan Akashi Seijuuro dan Himuro Tatsuya.

Kagami mulai merasa kalau apa yang di ucapkan oleh Midorima saat di pantai tadi adalah sebuah kebenaran. Lalu ia berpikir, kalau pertanda-pertanda aneh yang selama ini ia rasakan adalah peringatan yang di tujukan untuk dirinya mengenai kematian yang akan mengejar orang-orang yang selamat dari kecelakaan kapal wisata Life Friends.

"All right. Aku rasa kita semua harus berkumpul." ujar Kagami.

"Apa? memangnya kenapa, Kagami?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku pikir…apa yang dikatakan oleh pria yang bernama Midorima itu ada benarnya. Dan kita harus menemukan jawaban dari semua ini." jelas Kagami.

"Tapi…"

"Kuroko, kita harus melakukannya." Potong Kagami.

"Ok, terserah kau saja." sahut Kuroko.

"Izuki-senpai, ayo." panggil Kagami ketika melihat Izuki yang mulai terlihat ketakutan.  
.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko mencoba mencari keberadaan Midorima, sementara Kiyoshi dan Izuki mencari Aomine, Momoi dan Sakurai ke kamar mereka. Namun pencarian mereka sia-sia karena menurut sang resepsionis mereka berempat sedang tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Kemana kita akan mencari mereka?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mungkin kita temui mereka besok saja" usul Izuki.

"Kagami, mungkin sebaiknya kita urungkan saja rencana kita ini, aku masih belum bisa mempercayai hal-hal seperti itu." ujar Kiyoshi.

"Tidak bisa, senpai. Aku harus segera menemukan penjelasan dari semua ini, sebelum semuanya terlambat." sahut Kagami.

"Eh, bagaimana dengan pasangan kekasih itu? bukankah mereka berdua penumpang kapal wisata itu juga?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kuroko, kau benar." ujar Kagami tersenyum. Ia hampir saja mencium kening Kuroko karena telah mengingatkan tentang pasangan itu, namun Kuroko mencegahnya.

"Mmm…maaf." Kagami terlihat salah tingkah, mengingat kesalahan yang ia lakukan karena telah membuat Kuroko kecewa.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari mereka." kata Kuroko.

"Aku akan bertanya ke resepsionis." ujar Izuki.

Ketika menunggu Izuki yang sedang mencari informasi dari resepsionis tentang pasangan Kasamatsu dan Kise, Kagami terlihat serba salah. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah Kuroko yang masih terlihat cuek dan acuh tak acuh. Sepertinya Kuroko masih menyimpan kekecewaan terhadap perbuatan Kagami dan Kiyoshi.

Sementara itu, Kiyoshi sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang depan hotel tersebut. Matanya juga terkadang melirik ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko.

Tidak lama, Izuki muncul dan memberitahukan keberadaan Kasamatsu dan Kise.

"Mereka masih di hotel. Kata resepsionis, sejak sore tadi mereka belum pergi kemana-mana. Mereka berada di kamar nomor 138." Jelas Izuki.

"Baiklah. Kita herus menemui mereka dan membicarakan hal ini." kata Kagami.

"Entahlah, aku ragu apakah mereka akan percaya dengan hal ini." kata Kiyoshi yang baru menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tahu. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa memberitahu mereka agar lebih waspada." sahut Kagami.  
.

.

.

Di salah satu kamar hotel, yang bernomor 138. Kasamatsu dan Kise sedang bercumbu. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia dengan liburannya meskipun sempat terganggu karena masalah kecelakaan kapal wisata itu.

Kasamatsu membelai rambut kuning Kise yang tergerai indah. Kise membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Apa kau menikmati ini?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Tentu saja ssu, aku senang dengan hadiah dari Kasamatsu-senpai ini. Kasamatsu-senpai benar-benar pandai memilih tempat berlibur." ujar Kise.

"Terimakasih," Kasamatsu tersenyum sambil memberikan kecupan hangat di kening Kise. "Baiklah, sekarang…"

"Sekarang...apa?" tanya Kise dengan genit.

Mata Kasamatsu terlihat nakal, tanpa pikir panjang ia mencium bibir manis kekasihnya itu. Begitu pula dengan Kise, ia pun membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh perasaan cinta. Namun percumbuan mereka terhenti setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"tok…tok…tok…"

"Oh…sekarang apa…" gerutu Kasamatsu.

"Mungkin pelayan hotel ssu." ujar Kise.

Kasamatsu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil mengenakan celananya panjangnya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu." dari balik pintu Kagami terlihat sedikit gugup karena ia tahu sudah mengganggu privasi orang lain.

"Kau…" ujar Kasamatsu sambil membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar. Ia melihat dibelakang Kagami, ada tiga orang gadis bersamanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Senpai…siapa itu?" tanya Kise dari dalam.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." jawab Kasamatsu.

"Sekali lagi kami benar-benar minta maaf, tapi kedatangan kami kemari karena ingin memberitahukan kepada anda sesuatu yang penting." jelas Kagami.

"Tunggu…tunggu…apa kau tidak tahu kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat? Kemarin kau membuat keributan saat di kapal itu. Ya... meskipun tidak ku pungkiri kalau kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku dan pacarku. Tapi kini kau mau mengganggu waktu privasiku. Aku jelaskan pada kalian saat ini bagiku yang terpenting adalah berada di dalam kamar bersama dengan pacarku. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu." Jelas Kasamatsu.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi." Kasamatsu menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Lalu ia membuka kembali pintunya sambil menggantungkan sebuah tanda bertuliskan "DO NOT DISTURB" di handle pintu kamarnya.

Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memaklumi apa yang dimaksud oleh Kasamatsu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Izuki.

"Aku pikir, kita kembali ke kamar saja" ujar Kiyoshi sambil berjalan menuju kamar inapnya.

"Teppei, tunggu aku." Izuki pun ikut bersama Kiyoshi menuju kamar mereka.

Tinggal Kagami dan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kasamatsu. Mereka berdua masih saling diam seribu bahasa.

"Lebih baik aku juga ikut bersama mereka." kata Kuroko.

Kagami hanya mengangguk tidak menjawab. Namun saat ia melihat Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju ke kamarnya, pandangan Kagami tertuju pada seseorang yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Yaitu seorang wanita gypsi yang pernah bertubrukan dengannya di depan hotel sebelum kejadian kecelakaan yang mengerikan itu. Kagami jadi teringat kembali kata yang sempat diucapkan wanita itu. ia mulai berspekulasi kemungkinan wanita itu mengetahui sesuatu tentang semua kejadian ini. Kagami kemudian berlari mendekati Kuroko, dan menarik tangannya.

"Kuroko, temani aku sebentar." kata Kagami, sambil menarik tangan Kuroko dan berjalan mengikuti wanita tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko keheranan.

Kagami mengajak Kuroko mengikuti wanita tersebut, hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah kamar yang masih terletak di satu lorong dengan kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Memangnya ini kamar siapa?" tanya Kuroko semakin penasaran.

"Kau akan segera tahu." kata Kagami sambil mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"tok…tok…tok…"

Kagami mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita cantik yang memakai banyak aksesoris di tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian tangan dan lehernya.

"Ya? ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena sudah menggangu anda. Tapi apakah anda masih ingat dengan saya?" tanya Kagami.

Wanita itu menatap Kagami dengan tatapan tajam lalu ia tersenyum sambil membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Masuklah." wanita itu mempersilahkan Kagami dan Kuroko untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Kagami dan Kuroko merasa heran karena wanita itu tanpa basa basi langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ayo, tidak perlu sungkan. Aku tahu apa tujuan kalian menemuiku." kata wanita itu.

Kagami dan Kuroko akhirnya masuk ke kamar wanita itu dengan perasaan heran, mengapa ia bisa mengetahui apa tujuan mereka menemuinya.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan kami menemuimu?" tanya Kuroko heran, padahal ia sendiri masih belum mengerti tujuan Kagami mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu.

"Silahkan duduk." wanita itu mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk. Kemudian wanita itu pun duduk di kursi lainnya mengambil posisi di sebelah mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mencari penjelasan mengenai kecelakaan itu, mengenai visi mu, menganai apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukankah begitu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kagami.

"Namaku Oho Oso. Aku seorang peramal dari suku gypsi" ujar wanita itu.

"Aku Kagami dan ini … Kuroko, dia adalah …"

"Kekasihmu." sambung Oho.

"Eh…ya." ucap Kagami sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas tentang permasalahan cinta kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian mengenai hidup kalian." ujar Oho.

Kagami dan Kuroko saling memandang dengan perasaan penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membingungkan.

"Hidup kami?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ya. Hidup kalian." ujar Oho.

"Bisa anda jelaskan lebih spesifik?" tanya Kagami.

Wanita itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil mengambil segelas tequilla yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menawarkan minuman itu kepada Kagami dan Kuroko dengan isyarat. Namun Kagami dan Kuroko menolaknya.

"Kau tahu? ketika kita berdua bertubrukan, aku tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi denganmu."

"Hal yang buruk? Maksudmu?" tanya Kagami.

"Kecelakaan itu. Aku tahu kalau kau akan mengalami kecelakaan bersama teman-temanmu." ujar Oho sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Apa? Jika anda sudah mengetahuinya, mengapa anda tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada kami atau siapapun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sedikit emosi.

"Karena aku tidak bisa mencegahnya" jawab Oho.

"Mencegahnya? Apa maksudmu? Kau bisa saja memberitahukannya kepada pihak keamanan." kata Kagami.

"Pertama, apakah ada yang mau percaya dengan ucapanku. Kau sudah mengalaminya, kan? Tidak ada yang mempercayaimu sewaktu kau mengatakan kalau kapal itu akan mengalami kecelakaan. Kedua, karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya mengejar kalian." jelas Oho.

"Siapa yang mengejar kami?" tanya Kuroko semakin penasaran.

"Kematian." Jawab Oho singkat.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kagami dan Kuroko merinding.

"Ke-kematian?" tanya Kagami pelan.

"Ya. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa lari dari kematian. Jika waktunya tiba, tidak ada yang bisa kau perbuat untuk menyelamatkan diri. Satu hal, seharusnya kalian semua ditakdirkan tewas dalam kecelakaan itu." jelas Oho lagi.

"Jika kami ditakdirkan tewas dalam kecelakaan itu, lalu mengapa aku mendapatkan visi tentang kecelakaan itu, dan akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan beberapa teman-temanku? Sehingga sampai sekarang kami masih hidup?" kata Kagami.

"Benarkah?" Oho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana dengan temanmu yang tewas kemarin dan dua orang pemuda yang tewas dalam kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu? Meskipun kalian selamat dari kecelakaan kapal itu, kematian masih mengejar kalian dalam pola yang berbeda." jelas Oho.

Kagami dan Kuroko menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan dari wanita gypsi itu.

"Penglihatanmu membuat rancangan kematian yang sudah disusun untuk kalian menjadi kacau, sehingga rancangan baru dibuat untuk kalian satu persatu."

"Jadi maksudmu, meskipun kami selamat dari kecelakaan itu, kematian masih tetap mengejar kami?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lalu bagaimana kami bisa melewati dan mengalahkannya?" tanya Kagami.

"Tak ada yang bisa melawan kematian, karena kematian adalah tujuan akhir kita." jelas Oho sambil tersenyum.

"Kumohon, kami tahu anda mengetahui caranya. Jadi kami sangat berharap anda mau meberitahukannya kepada kami." ujar Kagami sambil memelas.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak tahu caranya. Tapi kalian bisa menemukan polanya agar bisa mencuranginya sekali lagi." kata Oho.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kagami.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan hal-hal aneh di sekelilingmu?" tanya Oho.

Kagami berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia mengingat beberapa hal-hal aneh yang ia temukan dan rasakan belakangan ini.

"Ya. Sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku merasakan hal-hal yang aneh. Begitu pula sebelum Hyuuga-senpai di kabarkan tewas, aku sempat mendengar suara alunan gitar, tapi aku tidak melihat ada orang yang bermain gitar di dekatku." jelas Kagami.

"Jadi kau tidak berbohong mengenai alunan gitar itu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawab Kagami.

"Itu lah tanda-tandanya. Temukan polanya dan baca tanda-tandanya." Ujar Oho.

"Jika aku bisa menemukan pola dan tanda-tandanya, kami bisa mencurangi kematian itu?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku harap begitu. Tapi satu hal kutegaskan, tidak ada yang bisa lari dari kematian. Meskipun kau berhasil mencuranginya, kematian itu akan tetap mengejarmu sampai ia berhasil mendapatkanmu." jelas Oho yang sekali lagi meneguk minumannya.

Kagami dan Kuroko hanya bisa saling pandang dengan ekspresi takut dan kebingungan. Meskipun mereka mendapatkan penjelasan dari wanita gypsi itu, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan solusi yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

.

.

Kagami dan Kuroko berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka. Mereka tidak habis pikir harus menghadapi semua ini. Di saat ini, seharusnya mereka menikmati masa muda mereka, liburan bersama teman-teman mereka.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan si Midorima itu memang benar." kata Kuroko, membuka pembicaraan.

"Kita harus menemukan polanya, jadi kita bisa tahu giliran siapa berikutnya." sahut Kagami.

"Baiklah, pertama Hyuuga-senpai. Kemudian kedua pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuuro dan Himuro Tatsuya, lalu…"

"Tunggu sebentar…. Sesuai dalam penglihatanku, Hyuuga-senpai memang tewas terlebih dulu, bersama Mitobe-senpai dan Pelatih. Lalu kapal wisata itu menabrak sebuah kapal boat lain, milik Akashi dan Himuro. Mereka tewas saat tabrakan itu."

"Lalu…?" tanya Kuroko.

"Langit-langit kapal rubuh dan menimpa …"

"Siapa?" Kuroko semakin penasaran.

"Beberapa orang di saat yang bersamaan. Ketiga mahasiswa itu, Aomine, Momoi dan Sakurai. Lalu pasangan kekasih itu, Kasamatsu dan Kise, juga Izuki-senpai dan Kiyoshi-senpai." Jelas Kagami

"Jadi…"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti giliran siapa sekarang. Yang pasti salah satu diantara mereka adalah berikutnya." kata Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menemukan tanda-tandanya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menjadi gilirannya." simpul Kuroko.

"Kau benar. Yang jelas besok kita harus mengumpulkan mereka semua."

Kagami mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sebagai tanda ia benar-benar bingung dan stress menghadapi kejadian yang menimpa dirinya.

"Ya Tuhan… mengapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadaku?" ucapnya pelan.

Melihat Kagami yang kebingungan, Kuroko merasa sedih. Lalu ia pun memeluk Kagami untuk membantu mengurangi beban pikirannya.

* * *

**Gomen, di chap ini gak ada yang mati._.**

**Review please?**


	6. Restaurant

**Eto... Bagi para fans Mido dan Sakurai, harap ikhlaskan pairing baru dari Author *nunduk-nunduk minta maaf***

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang, di dalam kamar hotel sewaan Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Aomine, Sakurai, Momoi dan Midorima sudah berkumpul. Sementara Izuki dan Kagami sedang berusaha menemui Kasamatsu dan Kise. Namun mereka berdua telah pergi meninggalkan hotel pagi-pagi sekali. Kagami dan Izuki sudah berusaha mencari di sepanjang pinggir pantai, namun mereka tidak berhasil menemukan pasangan kekasih itu. Karena tidak berhasil menemukan pasangan tersebut, akhirnya Kagami dan Izuki memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam hotel.

"Bagaimana? Kalian berhasil menemukan mereka?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Kita terlambat, mereka sepertinya pergi keliling kota lagi" jawab Kagami.

"Maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mengumpulkan kami di sini? Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama." Kata Aomine.

"Ya, dia benar. Kami semua masih punya kesibukan lain yang harus dikerjakan nanodayo." Lanjut Midorima.

"Baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan. Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Midorima kemarin sewaktu di pantai." kata Kagami.

"Yang ku katakan? Memangnya apa yang telah ku katakan?" tanya Midorima.

"Apa? kau lupa dengan apa yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" tanya Izuki keheranan.

"Tentang apa?" Midorima semakin bingung.

"Cerita tentang seorang pemuda yang melihat kecelakaan pesawat sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Dan si pemuda itu menyelamatkan beberapa temannya. Kemudian mereka yang selamat tewas satu-persatu dalam kecelakaan yang aneh. Bukankah hal itu yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" jelas Izuki.

Midorima dan Sakurai saling pandang. Tiba-tiba Midorima tertawa, sementara Sakurai tersenyum menahan geli.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kagami heran.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Midorima-kun? Kau juga, Sakurai-kun, mengapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya Momoi.

"Baiklah...baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Apa yang kuceritakan kemarin itu hanya sebuah candaan nanodayo. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian mempercayai hal itu." jelas Midorima.

"Ya, Midorima sudah menceritakannya padaku, kalau cerita itu hanya candaan saja." sambung Sakurai yang masih menahan tawa.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakurai di depan hotel, Midorima menaruh hati padanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Belakangan ini mereka sering bertemu dan jalan berdua. Karena itu, Midorima membuang jauh-jauh sifat tsundere-nya demi Sakurai. Jadi sudah pasti Midorima telah menceritakan candaannya itu kepada Sakurai.

"Hahaha… kau memang hebat. Kau telah berhasil membuat mereka mempercayaimu" kata Aomine.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sedang bercanda atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas apa yang kau ceritakan itu memang benar. Sekarang aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kalian." Ujar Kagami yang melirik ke Kuroko sambil memberinya isyarat untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Kuroko berjalan menghampiri meja yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur, kemudian ia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Saat ia mengambil kertas tersebut, tiba-tiba sebuah cincin terjatuh ke lantai. Kuroko pun memungut cincin itu, dan terkejut setelah melihat ada ukiran nama "Kiyo" di cincin tersebut. Dengan perasaan kesal, Kuroko menanyakan cincin itu kepada Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, cincin siapa ini? Mengapa di cincin tersebut terukir nama Kiyoshi-senpai?" tanya Kuroko kesal.

Kagami dan Kiyoshi tersentak melihat Kuroko menemukan cincin itu.

"Eh..eto…" Kagami terlihat sangat gugup. Bibirnya seolah-olah sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko. Begitu pula dengan Kiyoshi, ia pun terlihat serba salah dan gelisah.

Aomine, Momoi, Sakurai, Midorima dan Izuki menjadi bingung sendiri, karena tiba-tiba saja terjadi perubahan topik pembicaraan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jadi kita di panggil ke sini hanya untuk melihat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?" ucap Aomine pelan.

"Sudah cukup, kita harus segera pergi untuk meneliti peninggalan suku Maya." kata Momoi.

"Kau benar. Ayo, nanti kita bisa kesorean" lanjut Sakurai.

"Ayo, aku bisa jadi guide kalian di sana." ujar Midorima sambil menggandeng tangan Sakurai.

Izuki jadi bingung, karena rencana awal untuk membicarakan bahaya yang saat ini sedang mengincar mereka, jadi batal hanya karena sebuah cincin.

"Kumohon, kalian jangan pergi dulu." cegah Izuki kepada ke empat orang tersebut.

Sementara itu Kuroko, Kagami dan Kiyoshi benar-benar terlihat tegang. Mereka tidak lagi peduli, kalau Aomine dan teman-temannya sudah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kalian berdua, kumohon jawab aku. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian berdua?" paksa Kuroko.

Kagami masih diam membisu seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Cincin itu milikku. Dan aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kasamatsu dan Kise sedang berada di sebuah taxi. Saat itu mereka hendak kembali ke hotel untuk makan siang. Namun Kise ingin mereka makan siang di restoran lain dengan maksud untuk menikmati suasana yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana kalau di restoran jepang itu? Aku rindu masakan kampung halaman kita." tunjuk Kise ke arah sebuah restoran ala jepang yang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Boleh saja, mengapa tidak?" sahut Kasamatsu sambil mencium mesra pipi Kise.

Kemudian Kasamatsu menyuruh sang supir taxi agar berhenti di depan restoran yang bernama "Kampai Japanese Restaurant" tersebut. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut, dan di sambut ramah oleh para penerima tamu. Saat itu, Restoran tersebut cukup sepi karena sebagian besar turis pengunjung kota tersebut masih memanjakan diri menikmati indahnya pantai Cancun.

Seorang pelayan mempersilahkan keduanya duduk di salah satu meja yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan meja masak milik sang koki.

Restoran itu berdekorasi cukup modern. Langit-langitnya di beri lapisan kaca, dan beberapa bagian yang bergaya Meksiko. Namun tempat itu masih memberikan ciri khas aslinya. Seperti pajangan bergambar bunga sakura dan sekat pemisah antar meja yang seperti dinding rumah tradisional Jepang. Dan yang lebih menarik adalah, meja sang koki yang bisa dilihat jelas oleh para pengunjung restoran. Karena selain memasak, sang koki juga memberikan atraksi-atraksi hebat sewaktu ia sedang memasak.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Kasamatsu pada Kise.

Kise melihat-lihat daftar menu yang berada di atas meja.

Mereka berdua menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing pada pelayan, dan si pelayan langsung mencatat menu yang di pesan oleh mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, sambil menunggu, silahkan nikmati minuman khas Jepang, yang sudah kami sediakan" kata sang pelayan sambil membantu pelayan lain menyuguhkan minuman di meja. Kemudian si pelayan bergegas untuk menyiapkan menu yang di pesan oleh pasangan kekasih tersebut.

Saat mereka sedang menunggu pesanannya, Seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa sebuah pistol mainan. Tiba-tiba si anak itu menembakkan pistol mainan tersebut kea rah langit-langit. Sehingga membuat Kise sangat terkejut.

"Tar!" pistol mainan itu menembakkan peluru plastik dengan tekanan yang kuat. Kemudian peluru plastik itu mengenai langit-langit yang dilapisi kaca itu. Meskipun peluru itu terbuat dari plastik, karena tekanan yang kuat, peluru itu membuat langit-langit kaca itu menjadi retak.

"Oh, mengagetkan saja" gumam Kise yang terkejut sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kasamatsu.

"Aku baik-baik saja ssu, aku hanya agak terkejut" jawab Kise sambil tersenyum pada anak kecil tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, orang tua anak tersebut menghampiri anaknya, sambil meminta maaf kepada Kasamatsu dan Kise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, anak saya telah membuat anda berdua jadi tidak nyaman." kata wanita tersebut, meminta maaf.

"I'ts ok. No problem." jawab Kasamatsu.

Wanita dan anaknya itu pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kasamatsu dan Kise. Sepeninggal wanita dan anaknya itu, Kasamatsu dan Kise menyaksikan sang koki yang sedang memasak sambil beratraksi.

Namun, tanpa di sadari retakan langit-langit kaca yang tepat berada di atas mereka semakin melebar. Di lain pihak, sang koki sedang memasak sambil menyirami masakannya dengan bahan arak makanan dan bumbu lainnya. Semakin menarik lagi ketika masakan yang ia masak bisa mengeluarkan api. Ketika ia menyirami arak makanan tersebut sambil beratraksi, sebagian cairannya ada yang terpercik ke sebuah bohlam yang terpasang di dinding, yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia memasak. Cairan itu perlahan bereaksi dengan bohlam yang menghasilkan energi panas.

.

.

Kembali ke hotel, Kiyoshi telah menceritakan sebuah kebenaran tentang dirinya dan Kagami. Sebuah kebenaran yang membuat Kuroko sangat terkejut. Yang membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Ketika mendengar bahwa sebenarnya Kagami dan Kiyoshi masih berpacaran. Hubungan Kagami dengan Kuroko, hanyalah sebuah taruhan yang Kagami lakukan bersama dengan Hyuuga, dan Mitobe. Mereka menantangnya, apakah Kagami mampu menjadikan Kuroko sebagai pacarnya dan mengajaknya ikut dalam liburan musim panas bersama mereka. Tidak hanya Kuroko yang terkejut dan sakit hati, Izuki yang merupakan senpai kesayangan Kuroko, juga merasa disakiti karena Kagami telah melukai perasaan Kuroko.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya. Kagami-kun benar-benar tega melakukan hal ini padaku" Kuroko benar-benar terlihat sangat marah. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sementara Kiyoshi hanya diam membisu setelah menceritakan semua kebenaran itu.

"Kuroko, aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah menjadikanmu sebagai taruhan. Aku…"

"CUKUP!" bentak Kuroko.

Ketika Kuroko membentak Kagami, di saat yang bersamaan cermin yang ada di kamar tersebut retak dan membuat mereka berempat menjadi heran dan penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Izuki.

"Cermin itu retak dengan sendirinya" ucap Kiyoshi pelan.

"Itu sebuah petunjuk." kata Kagami.

"Cermin itu retak seperti hatiku saat ini. Mungkin ini adalah giliranku." kata Kuroko yang tengah galau sambil mengusap linangan air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

"Tidak, ini bukan giliranmu. Aku yakin sekali kalau saat ini bukan giliranmu." kata Kagami.

"Jadi giliran siapa!?" bentaknya lagi pada Kagami.

Kagami menatap cermin yang retak itu dalam-dalam. Kemudian ia melihat bayangan Kuroko yang mengenakan kaos bergambar hati dan bertuliskan couples terpantul di cermin tersebut. Karena terlihat dari cermin yang retak, gambar hati pada kaos milik Kuroko itu seolah-olah ikut retak. Lalu Kagami membaca tulisan yang ada di kaos tersebut.

"Couples…Oh tidak! Pasangan kekasih itu!" ucap Kagami dengan jelas.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka." ujar Izuki.

"Izuki-senpai, ayo kita cari mereka" ajak Kuroko.

"Kuroko tunggu, kita cari bersama-sama" kata Kagami sambil memegang tangan Kuroko.

Karena masih merasa kesal, Kuroko dengan spontan menampar pipi Kagami.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi." kata Kuroko dingin.

"Tapi…"

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, lebih baik kita mencari keberadaan pasangan muda itu dan memperingatkan mereka kalau nyawanya sedang terancam." kata Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar kamar Kagami, Izuki mengikutinya.

"Kiyoshi-senpai, ayo…kita juga harus menemukan pasangan muda tersebut." ajak Kagami.

"Tidak. aku tidak ikut. Lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi." ucap Kiyoshi yang kemudian duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Kagami tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kemudian berlari keluar kamar untuk menyusul Kuroko dan Izuki.

Ketika di depan lobby hotel, sekali lagi mereka kebingungan, karena tidak tahu harus mencari Kasamatsu dan Kise di mana. Mereka telah menanyakannya kepada resepsionis tentang keberadaan pasangan muda tersebut. Namun sang resepsionis tidak mempunyai petunjuk kemana kedua pasangan itu pergi.

"Nomor telepon! mungkin resepsionis menyimpan nomor telepon mereka" kata Izuki.

Kemudian mereka bertiga menanyakan nomor telepon milik Kasamatsu. Untung saja sang resepsionis memiliki nomor telepon Kasamatsu, yang didapatkan sewaktu Kasamatsu mengisi data-data ketika ia memesan kamar di hotel tersebut. setelah mendapatkan nomor telepon milik Kasamatsu, Kagami pun mencoba menghubungi Kasamatsu melalui nomor tersebut.

"Hello, siapa ini?" tanya Kasamatsu melalui telepon genggamnya.

"Mr. Kasamatsu, ini saya-"

… tuuuuuuuuuut…

Tiba-tiba hubungan telepon mereka terputus.

"Hello…hello…Mr. Kasamatsu…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Terputus." jawab Kagami.

Sementara itu di dalam restoran, Kasamatsu juga merasa aneh karena telepon genggamnya tiba-tiba mati.

"Aneh, telepon ku tiba-tiba padam." kata Kasamatsu.

"Mungkin ada yang rusak?" tanya Kise.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan makannya" kata Kasamatsu.

.

.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kita menemukan mereka?" tanya Izuki.

"Entahlah." jawab Kagami kebingungan.

Ketika mereka sedang kebingungan, sebuah mobil box datang memasuki halaman hotel. Kagami melihat tulisan yang terdapat di mobil box tersebut. sebuah tulisan " TRIP TO JAPANESE" dengan huruf "T" yang terlihat pudar dan sebuah gambar koki yang sedang memegang sebuah gelas. Kagami menganalisa tulisan dan gambar tersebut sampai akhirnya ia mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku tahu di mana mereka" kata Kagami.

"Di mana?" tanya Izuki.

"Aku yakin mereka sedang berada di salah satu restoran Jepang." jawab Kagami.

Mendengar ucapan Kagami, Kuroko langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk menanyakan apakah ada restoran Jepang di sekitar kota Cancun. Tidak berapa lama Kuroko pun mendapatkan informasi tersebut.

"Kata resepsionis, dua blok dari hotel ini terdapat sebuah restoran Jepang bernama Kampai Japanese Restaurant" jelas Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat.." ajak Kagami.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka bertiga bergegas mencari lokasi restoran Jepang tersebut.

Beruntung, tidak berapa lama mereka berhasil menemukan lokasi restoran itu, yang memang letaknya tidak jauh dari hotel tempat merka menginap.

"Itu restorannya!" Teriak Izuki ketika melihat sebuah restoran ala Jepang.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, mereka segera menuju ke restoran Jepang tersebut.

Ketika itu di dalam restoran, lampu bohlam yang terkena percikan arak makanan tadi, tiba-tiba pecah. Serpihan pecahan bohlam itu melukai pipi sang koki, sehingga membuatnya tersentak.

Konsentrasinya pun buyar sehingga menumpahkan arak makanan lebih banyak ke dalam masakannya yang saat itu sedang mengeluarkan api. Selain itu, ia juga menyenggol tutup pengaman tabung gas yang ada di bawah mejanya. Api yang membesar, menyambar kain celemeknya. Dengan spontan ia melepaskan celemeknya dan tanpa sengaja melemparkan celemek tersebut ke tabung gas yang sudah sedikit bocor tersebut. Koki tersebut segera berlari untuk mengambil pemadam api. Sementara para pelayan dan beberapa tamu termasuk Kasamatsu dan Kise, mulai panik dan mencoba melindungi dirinya masing-masing.

"Aku harap, mereka ada di restoran ini" ucap Kuroko sambil kemudian membuka pintu restoran tersebut.

Bertepatan ketika Kuroko membuka pintu restoran itu, tabung gas itu pun meledak. Ledakan itu melontarkan dua buah parang memasak milik sang koki ke arah Kasamatsu berada. Tak bisa di elakkan lagi, salah satu dari parang itu menancap tepat di kening Kasamatsu sedalam setengah otaknya dan membuatnya tewas saat itu juga.

"AAAAAHHHH! KASAMATSU-SENPAIII!" teriak Kise histeris.

Kagami mencoba menyelamatkan Kise dari tempat itu, namun belum sempat ia menghampiri Kise, efek ledakan gas tersebut juga menyebabkan langit-langit kaca yang sudah retak tadi pecah berkeping-keping. Salah satu pecahan kaca yang lumayan besar jatuh, menancap di antara dua mata Kise dan ujungnya menembus hingga belakang kepalanya saat ia melihat keatas sewaktu langit-langit kaca itu pecah. Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun tewas menyusul kekasihnya.

Kuroko tidak sanggup melihat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

"Cukup…cukupp…aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua ini…" ucapnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Melihat Kuroko menangis ketakutan, Izuki memeluknya dan mengajaknya keluar dari restoran itu.

"Aku tidak sanggup, Senpai…"

"Kuroko, tenanglah…" ucap Izuki yang juga ikut menangis.

Kagami juga terlihat menyesal karena gagal menyelamatkan Kasamatsu dan Kise. Ia menghampiri Izuki yang sedang memeluk Kuroko yang saat itu benar-benar sangat ketakutan.

"Kagami-kun…kita putus…" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba dengan mata yang basah. Kemudian ia mengajak Izuki pergi meninggalkan restoran yang sebagian tempatnya sudah porak-poranda akibat ledakan gas tadi.

"Ku-Kuroko..." panggil Kagami.

Namun Kuroko tidak menoleh sedikit pun. Kagami benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau Kuroko memintanya putus di saat yang tidak terduga seperti itu.  
.

.

.

* * *

**Review please? ^^**


	7. Elevator

**Halo readers... Author balik dengan cerita anehnya(?)**

**Maaf baru sempet update sekarang, ini dikarenakan Author banyak urusan *apaansih.**

**Ok, Cukup bacotnya... Enjoy^^**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ini lah lokasi peninggalan bersejarah peradaban suku Maya yang pernah ada di Cancun." kata seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai pemandu di lokasi bersejarah itu.

"Hebat…" puji Momoi sambil mengambil beberapa foto tempat bersejarah itu.

"Lihat! Reruntuhan itu di sebut reruntuhan El Rey. Dahulu suku Maya menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat pemujaan terhadap dewa mereka. Dan ada satu reruntuhan lagi yang di sebut dengan El Meco." Terang si pemandu.

"El Meco?" tanya Sakurai yang sedang bergandengan dengan Midorima.

"Ya. Reruntuhan bersejarah yang lebih terlihat jelas dan spesifik," kata sang pemandu.

"Di mana lokasinya? Eh, El Meco itu." tanya Aomine.

"Berada di luar kota, berdekatan dengan perbatasan kota Cancun." jawab pria itu.

"Hey, Saku… aku juga bisa menjadi seorang pemandu seperti dia nodayo." Bisik Midorima pada Sakurai.

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Sakurai sambil memukul pelan bahu Midorima.

"Hey. kalian berdua bisakah serius sedikit?" protes Momoi, tampak cemburu dengan kemesraan Mido-Saku.

"Eh, maaf, maaf…" sahut Sakurai.

"Ok. Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut ke kantor ku? Akan ku tunjukan beberapa video tentang peradaban suku Maya pada jaman dulu." Tawar sang pemandu.

"Tentu. Kami akan sangat senang sekali." jawab Momoi.

Aomine, Midorima dan Sakurai pun setuju dengan usul si pemandu. Akhirya mereka berempat bersama sang pemandu menuju kantornya yang tidak jauh dari lokasi peradaban tersebut untuk melihat beberapa informasi lainnya mengenai peradaban Maya tersebut.

Kantor tersebut berada di lantai dua sebuah gedung bernama History of Cancun. Gedung itu juga berfungsi sebagai museum yang menyimpan segala bentuk peninggalan bersejarah dari suku Maya. Gedung tersebut hanya terbuka untuk umum setiap hari Senin sampai Kamis. Sementara saat itu adalah hari Jum'at, yang berada di gedung tersebut hanyalah para staf dan pekerjanya saja.

"Ayo… kantorku ada di lantai dua." ujar pria pemandu tersebut.

"Eh, Saku…maaf aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu aku sudah punya rencana untuk berski di pantai nanodayo." ujar Midorima.

"Ok. Tidak masalah. Tapi nanti malam kita ketemu lagi kan?" tanya Sakurai.

"Tentu saja." ucap Midorima sambil mencium pipi kanan Sakurai, kemudian berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sakurai! Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Teriak Aomine memanggil Sakurai.

Aomine, Sakurai dan Momoi mengikuti pria itu ke kantornya. Sementara Midorima memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan mereka, karena saat itu, ia sudah berencana untuk melakukan kegiatan ski air di pantai Cancun.

Sang pemandu membawa ketiga mahasiswa itu memasuki gedung tersebut dan mendaftarkan mereka sebagai pengunjung ke bagian resepsionis. Selanjutnya mereka berempat menuju ke lantai dua dengan menggunakan elevator. Di pintu elevator tersebut tertempel sebuah stiker bertuliskan "NO EXIT".

.

.

Sementara itu, dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil sewaan, Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi sedang menuju ke lokasi reruntuhan El Rey berada. Mereka berempat hendak memperingatkan tiga mahasiswa itu kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah giliran berikutnya.

Ketika Kiyoshi mendengar berita dari Kagami bahwa pasangan Kasamatsu dan Kise telah tewas, ia pun memutuskan ikut serta dengan Kagami untuk menghadapi masalah ini bersama-sama.

Di dalam mobil, ke empat wajah remaja itu terlihat sangat tegang dan was-was. Terutama Kuroko yang masih teringat kejadian saat menyaksikan tewasnya Kasamatsu dan Kise yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Kuroko, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Izuki.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi kau kelihatan tidak sehat." Lanjut Kagami.

"Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Yang kupikirkan saat ini adalah mencari cara agar kita bisa terbebas dari teror kematian ini." ujar Kuroko.

Kagami dan Izuki terlihat cukup heran melihat keberanian yang ditunjukan oleh Kuroko. Padahal seperti yang telah mereka ketahui, Kuroko sangat histeris ketakutan ketika melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Kasamatsu dan Kise.

Sementara Kiyoshi masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan permasalahan yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kagami dan Kuroko. Ia terlihat cukup canggung dan gelisah karena merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia dan Kagami lakukan terhadap Kuroko.

Perasaan itu juga dirasakan oleh Kagami. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi agar Kuroko benar-benar mau memaafkan perbuatan bodohnya itu. Lain halnya dengan Kuroko. Apa yang ada dipikirannya hampir sama dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Izuki. Ia benar-benar sudah mati rasa terhadap Kagami. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Namun ia menyingkirkan perasaan itu sesaat, dan lebih mementingkan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya dan juga teman-temannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kalian menyukai videonya?" Tanya sang pemandu.

"Tentu saja, kami sangat menyukainya" Jawab Momoi.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada di tempat ini. Aku tinggal dulu, masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan" kata pemandu tersebut.

Sang pemandu meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruangan khusus dokumentasi tersebut.

"Oh tidak, Aku lupa beberapa catatanku." ujar Sakurai.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Momoi.

"Tadi aku menyimpannya di tas milik Midorima." jawab Sakurai.

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau ceroboh juga." ucap Momoi sambil tertawa.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar di sini, aku akan menghubungi Midorima, mudah-mudahan dia belum jauh." kata Sakurai.

"Ok. Aku dan Aomine-kun tidak akan kemana-mana." ucap Momoi.

Sakurai keluar dari ruangan itu sambil memegang telepon genggamnya dan mencari-cari nomor telepon milik Midorima. Saat ia hendak menuju elevator, ia melihat Midorima melalui jendela masih berada di perparkiran terlihat sedang mengotak-atik motor besarnya.

"Baguslah, dia masih ada di sini." gumamnya pelan.

Sakurai mendekati pintu elevator. Ketika ia hendak menekan tombol elevator itu, terdengar suara Momoi memanggil namanya.

"Sakurai-kun, tunggu!" panggil Momoi yang berlari menghampiri Sakurai, sementara Aomine berjalan santai di belakang Momoi.

Sakurai pun menoleh dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Momoi sambil tangannya menekan tombol elevator tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau lampu indikator petunjuk jumlah lantai gedung tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Yang menandakan kalau box elevator yang saat itu berada di lantai lima tidak berpindah ke lantai dua tempat mereka berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakurai.

"Pekerjaan kita sepertinya akan lama, jadi tolong sekalian pesankan makanan, boleh kan?" pinta Momoi.

"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan makanan." kata Sakurai.

Di saat yang bersamaan pintu elevator terbuka disertai bunyi "TING" layaknya elevator pada umumnya. Ketika itu, posisi badan Sakurai masih menghadap kearah Momoi dan membelakangi pintu elevator. Mendengar bunyi itu, Sakurai melangkahkan kakinya dan tidak menyadari kalau box elevator tidak berada ditempatnya.

"Jangan, Sakurai-kun!" teriak Momoi yang menyadari kalau elevator tersebut kosong tanpa boxnya.

Sakurai terkaget, kakinya yang sebelah terpeleset dan ia kehilangan keseimbangaan, lalu secara spontan, tangannya menarik tubuh Momoi. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun terjatuh ke dalam lorong elevator tersebut. Tangan kanan Momoi sempat meraih tepi lantai dan bertahan, namun tiba-tiba pintu elevator tertutup dan menjepit pergelangan tangan kanan Momoi, dan entah kenapa pintu tersebut tidak mau terbuka lagi. Sedangkan Sakurai sudah terjatuh ke lantai dasar.

Sakurai masih hidup, namun mengalami patah tulang serius, di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah…Pung….gung…ku….." ucapnya sambil menahan sakit.

"Aomine-kun…!" teriak Momoi memanggil nama Aomine yang saat itu berdiri di samping jendela sambil melihat Midorima yang ada di tempat parkir.

Aomine terkejut mendengar teriakan Momoi. Ia berlari menghampiri elevator tersebut dan melihat kalau tangan Momoi yang terjepit pintu elevator.

"Satsuki?! apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ashley panik sambil mencoba membuka pintu elevator tersebut. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Kami terjatuh ke lorong elevator kosong. Cepat cari bantuan." teriak Momoi yang meringis karena pergelangan tangannya terjepit sementara saat itu tubuhnya bergantungan di tepi pintu elevator.

"Kalian berdua, bertahanlah!" teriak Aomine.

"Cepat, aku tidak kuat." Keluh Momoi.

Aomine berlari untuk mencari bantuan. Namun ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun di lantai tersebut. Sampai akhirnya pemandu yang tadi muncul dari ruangan lain. Tanpa pikir panjang Aomine berlari dan menghampirinya.

"Eh, pak pemandu, kau harus membantu Sakurai dan Momoi." ucap Aomine panik.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya si pemandu heran.

"Mereka terjatuh ke dalam lorong elevator!" jawab Aomine.

"Apa?! Baiklah, aku akan segera menghubungi petugas keamanan." kata si pemandu yang langsung menelepon petugas keamanan gedung tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi baru tiba di tempat itu. Lalu secara tidak sengaja, Kiyoshi melihat Midorima yang masih asik mengotak-atik motornya.

"Itu Midorima." Ujarnya.

"Ayo kita tanyai dia." ujar Kagami sambil berlari kearahnya.

Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi segera menyusul Kagami.

"Bagus kau masih di sini." kata Kagami.

"Kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Midorima heran.

"Di mana Sakurai-kun dan yang lainnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Memangnya ada apa? jangan bilang kalian masih memikirkan cerita bodoh itu nanodayo." ujar Midorima.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mengganggap ini hal bodoh, tapi yang pasti, saat ini Sakurai dan kedua temannya sedang dalam bahaya." ujar Kagami yang tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju Midorima.

"Hm? Lepaskan tanganmu…" balas Midorima yang mulai emosi.

Saat Kagami dan Midorima masih seperti itu, Izuki melihat beberapa orang sedang berlari-lari menuju ke dalam gedung yang ada di sebelah mereka.

"Kagami, lihat… sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu di dalam gedung itu." kata Izuki.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam" kata Kiyoshi.

"Kau benar." ujar Kagami.

Mereka berempat segera berlari memasuki gedung penyimpan dokumen sejarah itu. Midorima yang juga penasaran, ikut mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam gedung tersebut.

"Maaf, apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?" tanya Kagami pada sang resepsionis yang juga terlihat khawatir.

"Ada orang yang terjatuh ke dalam lorong elevator." jawab sang resepsionis itu.

"APA!?"

Perhatian Kagami tiba-tiba tertuju ke sebuah kelender yang terletak di atas meja sang resepsionis. Kalender itu bertuliskan sebuah kalimat "Trap In The Hole", dan hari itu bertepatan dengan hari Jum'at tanggal 13.  
.

.

Aomine dan si pemandu muncul bersama dengan dua orang mekanik. Kedua mekanik itu mencoba membuka pintu elevator yang menjepit pergelangan tangan Momoi dengan alat sejenis linggis. Namun usaha mereka ternyata semakin mengganggu sistem kerja elevator. Elevator yang tadinya macet, kini bergerak turun ke bawah bahkan dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat. Box elevator turun dengan cepat dan menggilas tubuh Momoi, sehingga membuat pergelangan tangannya putus. Selanjutnya box elevator terus meluncur ke bawah dan menimpa tubuh Sakurai yang saat itu tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Oh…Satsuki…Sakurai…" gumam Aomine yang kemudian pingsan.

Suara jatuhnya elevator terdengar cukup keras, membuat Kagami dan yang lain termasuk Midorima menjadi shock. Karena mereka tahu, kalau Sakurai dan Momoi masih berada di lorong elevator ketika box elevator tersebut meluncur jatuh ke bawah. Korban telah bertambah dua orang.

* * *

**Review please?**

**Please, please, please...**


	8. 13

**Ehm... Halo... Author kembali dengan lanjutan fic ini...**

**Sebenernya dilanjutin sekarang karena ada permintaan khusus dari seseorang (abaikan)**

**Maafkan atas keterlambatannya, karena author juga manusia yang punya urusan (?)**

**Okedeh, selamat membaca^^**

* * *

.

.

.

Aomine benar-benar terpukul akibat tewasnya Sakurai dan Momoi pada peristiwa mengerikan tadi. Sakurai sudah menjadi sahabat karibnya sejak ia SMA, sedangkan Momoi sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri sejak SMP.

Kedatangan mereka ke kota Cancun adalah untuk melakukan penelitian terhadap peradaban suku Maya yang pernah ada di dataran Mexico itu. Tetapi tak di sangka keadaan berubah menjadi peristiwa tragis yang menimbulkan korban.

Kagami dan teman-temannya masih mencoba mengingatkan Aomine tentang teror kematian itu. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum mempercayai tentang hal itu. Ia menganggap kejadian yang menimpa kedua temannya itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan biasa yang bisa menimpa siapa saja.

Saat itu Aomine yang masih shock, merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia hendak meninggalkan kota Cancun dan kembali ke Jepang. Setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya, ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia pun berganti pakaian. Saat mengganti pakaian, terlihat di pundaknya yang sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah tato. Sebuah tato bertuliskan angka tiga belas yang ia buat ketika lulus SMA.  
.

.

Di lobby hotel, tampak Kagami, Kuroko, Izuki, Kiyoshi dan Midorima yang kini sudah mempercayai teror kematian itu, menunggu Aomine dengan perasaan khawatir. Kagami yakin kalau giliran berikutnya adalah Aomine. Jadi mereka harus tetap waspada jikalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Aomine.

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya hal ini benar-benar ada nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"Awalnya kami semua juga tidak mempercayainya, tapi kenyataan sudah membuktikannya kepada kita" sahut Kagami.

"Apa kau yakin Aomine adalah yang berikutnya?" tanya Midorima.

"Ya, aku yakin dia adalah yang berikutnya." jawab Kagami.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita menuju ke kamarnya," usul Kuroko.

"Kuroko benar. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu di dalam kamarnya." lanjut Izuki.

"Kalian benar juga. Lebih baik aku saja yang melihat ke kamarnya nanodayo." ujar Midorima sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kalian tahu… hari ini bertepatan dengan tanggal tiga belas, itu angka sial bukan?" celetuk Kiyoshi.

"Apa? Tanggal tiga belas?" Midorima sedikit kaget.

"Lihat itu." ujar Kiyoshi, menunjuk pada sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dinding.

Wajah Midorima terlihat tegang setelah mendengar perkataan Kiyoshi. Ia tidak menyadari kalau hari itu ternyata adalah tanggal tiga belas.

"Midorima-kun, ada apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kagami, kau benar….ini memang giliran Aomine." ucap Midorima dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia langsung berlari menuju ke elevator untuk mendatangi kamar Aomine.

"Midorima tunggu! Kami ikut denganmu!" ujar Kagami.

Kagami bersama ketiga temannya mengejar Midorima ke elevator untuk mendatangi Aomine di kamarnya.

"Beritahu kami, petunjuk apa yang kamu dapat?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Sakurai pernah memberitahuku sebuah tato yang ada di pundak Aomine nanodayo. Dan kalian tahu gambar tato itu?"

"Gambar apa?" tanya Kuroko.

"Angka tiga belas." jawab Midorima.

"Ini memang sebuah petunjuk. Jadi kita harus segera memperingatkan Aomine" kata Kagami.

Elevator berhenti tepat di lantai di mana kamar Aomine berada. Saat mereka berlima keluar dari dalam elevator, ternyata Aomine sudah keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tas yang berisi barang-barang perlengkapannya dan turun melalui tangga darurat. Ia tidak memilih turun dengan elevator, karena masih trauma mengenai kejadian yang menimpa kedua temannya tadi sore.

"Aomine… Ini kami." panggil Kagami dari luar kamar Aomine, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Lihat, nomor kamarnya 130." ujar Izuki.

Melihat angka itu, Midorima langsung membuka paksa pintu kamar itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan Aomine di dalam kamarnya. Izuki dan Kuroko memeriksa ke dalam kamar mandi, namun mereka juga tidak menemukannya.

"Di mana dia?" Midorima semakin khawatir.

Mereka keluar kamar lagi sambil melihat-lihat ke sekitar lorong hotel tersebut. Lalu, seorang pelayan yang bertugas membersihkan kamar kebetulan lewat di lorong tersebut.

"Maaf, apa anda mengetahui tamu yang menginap di kamar nomor 130 ini?" tanya Kagami.

"Mmm... kalau tidak salah, tadi ada pemuda tinggi berambut biru yang keluar dari kamar ini dengan membawa tas. Oh ya, aku melihatnya turun melalui tangga darurat." jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Terima kasih." sahut Kagami.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Midorima.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubunginya melalui telepon? kau bisa tanya di mana dia berada saat ini." kata Kiyoshi.

"Oh, bodohnya aku! Mengapa tidak daritadi." Ujar Midorima.

Ketika Midorima hendak menghubungi Aomine, tiba-tiba sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke telepon genggam milik Midorima. Ia pun membaca pesan tersebut yang ternyata dari Aomine.

"Pesan dari Aomine." kata Midorima.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ia sudah check out dari hotel ini, saat ini sedang menuju ke bandara. Ia berencana untuk kembali ke Jepang, malam ini juga." jelas Midorima setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

"Kita harus mengejarnya, dan kau harus terus mencoba menghubunginya." kata Kagami.

Mereka berlima meninggalkan hotel untuk mengejar Aomine dan berharap kalau dia belum jauh. Mereka menggunakan mobil sewaan milik Kagami untuk mengejar Aomine ke bandara.

Sementara itu, Midorima terus mencoba menghubungi Aomine. Namun Aomine tidak mengindahkan panggilan telepon tersebut. Tapi karena Midorima yang tak henti-henti mencoba meneleponnya membuatnya penasaran, akhirnya Aomine menjawab telepon tersebut.

Saat itu Aomine sedang berada di dalam sebuah taksi yang tengah berhenti di sebuah pos pengisian bahan bakar. Kebetulan, pada pintu taksi yang sedang dinaiki Aomine terdapat tulisan angka tiga belas. 0013 tepatnya.

"Halo, ini aku Midorima." Ujar Midorima lewat telepon.

"Ada apa? kau sudah menerima pesan ku, kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku sudah menerima pesanmu nanodayo, tapi kau harus memberitahuku posisimu saat ini," pinta Midorima.

"Baiklah…baiklah….aku masih berada di sebuah pom bensin, sekitar 10 km dari hotel. Taksi-ku sedang mengisi bahan bakar." jawab Aomine.

Di saat Midorima sedang berbicara dengan Aomine dari teleponnya, Kagami yang sedang menyetir mobil, selama sesaat melihat sebuah bayangan api terlihat di kaca spionnya, namun ketika ia mencoba untuk memastikannya lagi, bayangan itu sudah menghilang.

"Aomine sedang berada di sebuah pom bensin, sekitar 10 km dari hotel." ujar Midorima kepada Kagami.

"Apa?!" Kagami melajukan mobilnya lebih kencang, sehingga teman-temannya pun keheranan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Izuki.

"Api akan membunuh Aomine, aku baru saja melihat petunjuknya." ujar Kagami.

"Lebih cepat lagi, kita harus cepat sampai disana." seru Midorima yang semakin khawatir.

"Meskipun begitu, kau juga harus hati-hati membawa mobil ini." ucap Kuroko yang tampak ketakutan karena Kagami mengendarai mobil itu dengan ngebut.

.

.

.

Aomine keluar dari minimarket yang berada di dekat pom bensin. Sementara itu sang supir baru saja selesai mengisi bahan bakar, karena sebelumnya ia harus mengantri dengan kendaraan lainnya.

"Tuan, ayo kita berangkat." ucap sang supir yang sedang menutup tangki bahan bakar taksinya.

Sang supir tidak tahu kalau penutup tangki bahan bakar itu masih longgar. Tapi ia masuk ke dalam taksi, dan taksi itu pun berjalan meninggalkan pom bensin. Saat meninggalkan pom bensin ,taksi tersebut melewati jalan yang berbatu, sehingga timbul goncangan akibat jalan berbatu tersebut. Karena goncangan itu, penutup tangki bahan bakar pun lepas dan terjatuh. Kini tangki bahan bakar taxi itu terbuka. Cairan bahan bakar pun mulai keluar dan menetes dari lubang tangki bahan bakar itu. Cairan bahan bakar itu menetes mengikuti kemana arah taksi tersebut berjalan.

Tidak berapa lama setelah taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Aomine meninggalkan pom bensin, mobil Kagami pun tiba di tepat itu.

"Aku tidak melihat taksi ada di sini." kata Kiyoshi.

"Kalau begitu taksinya sudah berangkat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa di sini nanodayo." ucap Midorima.

"Kita kejar lagi, mungkin belum terlalu jauh." kata Kagami.

Kagami sekali lagi melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sampai akhirnya terlihat sebuah taksi yang berada lumayan jauh di depan mobilnya.

"Lihat! Itu pasti taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Aomine-kun." ucap Kuroko.

"Midorima, coba kau hubungi Aomine, dan suruh taksinya untuk berhenti" ujar Kagami.

Midorima menghubungi Aomine lagi. Dari dalam taksi, suara nada dering terdengar oleh Aomine. Saat ia hendak menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut, tiba-tiba ban depan mobil taksi yang iya tumpangi pecah. Taksi itu pun jadi kehilangan kendali, dan hampir menabrak sebuah mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Sang supir taksi mencoba mengendalikan mobilnya sampai akhirnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik yang berada di depan sebuah toko DVD.

Sang supir taksi segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk menyelamatkan diri, namun karena panik ia lupa di dalam taksinya ada seorang penumpang.

Aomine mengalami pusing karena kepalanya terantuk saat taksi itu menabrak tiang listrik tadi.

Keadaan itu mengakibatkan mobil-mobil yang sedang berlaju di jalan itu jadi saling menabrak. Meskipun kecelakaan beruntun tersebut cukup ringan, tapi tetap menimbulkan kemacetan, sehingga mobil Kagami yang berada di belakang jadi ikut terjebak macet.

"Oh tidak, kita harus menyelamatkan Aomine nanodayo." kata Midorima.

"Kalian bertiga di sini saja." ucap Kagami kepada Kuroko, Izuki dan Kiyoshi.

Midorima dan Kagami keluar dari mobilnya yang terjebak macet. Mereka berlari menuju taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Aomine.

"AOMINE…KELUAR DARI SANA!" teriak Kagami yang sambil berlari.

Aomine yang masih merasa pusing, mencoba untuk keluar dari taksi itu, namun pintu taksi itu tidak bisa dibuka. Ia terus mecoba membukanya dengan paksa. Tiba-tiba radio yang ada di taksi itu berbunyi dan melantunkan sebuah lagu berjudul "13" yang dinyanyikan oleh kelompok musik "Bad Luck 13 Riot Extravaganza" pada gelombang saluran 130, di mana lampu indikator angka nol nya padam, sehingga hanya meninggalkan angka tiga belas saja.

_Flames of hell surround me, blood is dripping down my face,  
The realife psychopaths, bad luck will destroy this place_

Sementara itu di dinding toko dvd, terpasang sebuah poster film "Ocean's Thirteen" yang sudah robek, dan hanya meninggalkan tulisan "Thirteen" saja.

"Siapa saja…tolong aku…" gumam Aomine yang masih mencoba membuka pintu taksinya.

Karena tidak terbuka juga, Aomine kemudian mencoba keluar dari pintu depan.

Ketika Kagami dan Midorima hampir mendekati taksi yang ditumpangi Aomine, tiba-tiba salah satu kabel listrik yang melintang di jalan itu, terputus dan jatuh tepat di hadapan Kagami dan Midorima. Seolah-olah menghalangi mereka untuk menyelamatkan Aomine.

Dari kabel listrik itu muncul percikan api. Api pun langsung menjalar dengan cepat melalui bensin yang bocor dari tangki bahan bakar taksi tersebut.

"Aomine…menyingkir dari sana!" Teriak Kagami.

Aomine berhasil keluar dari pintu depan, namun baru saja ia keluar dari taksi itu, api sudah menghampiri taksi tersebut dan meledak, membunuh Aomine saat itu juga.

"Oh, tuhan…" gumam Midorima saat menyaksikan adegan kematian Aomine.

**Bersambung (lagi) ...**

* * *

**Reviewnya dong reviewnyaaa, dan makasih buat yang udah baca^^**


End file.
